Total Drama: Owasaki Island
by iiNuked
Summary: After finally getting the Green Light from the producers to roll in with another season, Chris heads out to Camp Owasaki, 50 miles out from the now Sunken remains of Wawanawka, to put 16 fresh competitors out for a whole line of drama! (OCs Determined) With the Million Dollar prize in the line, who will be the one? Find out on TOTAL DRAMA OWASAKI ISLAND!
1. TDOI Cast List

**Here are the contestants so far that have applied and passed!** **These are the contestants who were accepted**

**1\. Elsa Crawford (Singer)**

**2\. Steven Orland (Rival of Elsa, Heartthrob)**

**3\. Eli Parks (The Gentle Giant)**

**4\. Hudson (The killer clown)**

**5\. Jake Wilson (Fanboy Strategist)**

**6\. Drew Hanson (Seductive Conman)**

**7\. Kevin Connor (The Autism Guy)**

**8\. Bianca Rose Lester (Friendly Oddball)**

**9\. Joshua "Josh" Prowler (Truthful BrotherLoving Jokester)**

**10\. Katrina Sears (Arrogant Brainiac)**

**11\. Sherwood Gerald Green (Standalone Guy? Antagonist)**

**12\. Dianne Matthews (Cancer-Stricken Girl)**

**13\. Gracie Abcott (Jersey Diva Girl)**

**14\. Zach Wellman (Deer Lover)**

**15\. Hannah Myers (Bossy Diva)**

**16\. Lillian Branch (The Shy Gal)**

**Vicious Deer:**

**Elsa**

**Sherwood**

**Zach**

**Bianca**

**Kevin**

**Lillian**

**Katrina**

**Gracie**

**Jurassic Bears**

**Steven**

**Jake**

**Drew**

**Eli**

**Hudson**

**Hannah**

**Josh**

**Dianne**


	2. TDOI Facts

**Hey Guys! Its iiNuked. I am here to tell you and give you a heads up that Total Drama Owasaki Island was originally published in 2016, but I had lost it and forgot about it****If you are new to Owasaki Island, go ahead and read the cast list and teams so you know who is in and playing!**

**Like I said, This has been on sunce 2016, but since im in mobile I noticed that youd have ti scroll all the way to 2016 ti see it, id figure I will re post it****the script is the same up to episode 6 (My recent publish) but I am trying to improve the script!**

**And I am going to try to post one episode at a time, so I dont just run in with all the episodes.** **But**** Today I will release Episode 1!**

**and if you are some of the people still seeing this from 2016, please reframe from revealing the elimination order up to episode 6! I am trying to get the new readers the ability to see this since the crowd has changed since 2016**

**And yes, these are OC's from 2016 but I can only remember 2 of their Usernames (Thank you PrestonCampbell and CommanderLiv)**

**So thank you for your patience and expect some fun!**


	3. TDOI Intro

**_Hey guys.. its iiNuked, I just wanted to publish the Intro if it were a real Season! So hope you enjoy!!! and Heads up.. it is the short one The Original Series started doing._*******

**The intro Starts with a camera popping out of a tree, then a camera pops out of the confessional toilet, then a camera pops out of a Pot with soup in it, where Don Jumps***

**_Na na na na na na.. na na na na na na na na na na_**

The camera goes around the island, passing Chris, and goes through the woods with **Gracie **and **Hannah** Basically trying to pull eachother's hair out, and **Hudson**. walks in and trips, making them both fall down off a cliff

**Na na na na na na na na. na na na na na na na na na na**

**Katrina **then moves out the way and **Jake **Is there wondering why she moved, and as soon as he looks up, he gets hit by **Gracie and Hannah **Falling on him!

The camera moves to **Zach** who is laughing as **Drew** is next to him, and a Deer comes out and Chases them both passing by **Lillian, **Who just sighs and walks away

**_I wanna be... I wanna be.. I wanna be famous_**

The camera then moves to **Steven and Elsa **are singing together, and Steven Pushes Elsa off the stage as **Eli **tries to help her up, but Steven just gives him and Evil Glare and he backs off. and the Camera moves to **Dianne** and **Josh **on a raft and the raft gets exploded and they both go up in the air, and Dianne's hair falls out in the process, making Josh confused as they fall.

**I wanna be.. I wanna be.. I wanna be famous!!**

The camera then fades to the bonfire, where **Bianca **and **Kevin **Are holding hands, and **Sherwood** shoves Kevin out of his seat and Kevin Glares as Bianca Frowns at Sherwood's stunt. the camera widens out as everyone is shown sitting around the campfire Doing the Ending Whistling tune, and the Sign above them says Total Drama Owasaki Island!


	4. Episode 1: Real Island, Realer Drama!

WARNING: I do not own any of the cast members! I do not own Total Drama. And sorry for the late post. I am having difficulties with my computer. Anyways, enjoy.

Chris: Ah, Total Drama, It says it in the name! Chaos, Sabotage, love. If only we can do another season. WE CAN! Chris McClain here, and I am back to host another season with a fresh new cast! On a new island! Owasaki, 50 miles out from the so called original location of wawanawkwa! 16 new competitors have arrived! They will compete big time! Lets meet them shall we? First is Miss Singer Elsa

Elsa: Hey Chris, glad to be on this….. Disgusting island?

Chris: Hey! I am doing this under a tight budget! Just for that I am bringing in someone you despise! STEVEN!

Elsa: NO!

Steven: Ha! I knew you were going to do this show! That is why I joined to ruin your hopes and dreams!

Elsa: Yeah! Good luck with that!

Chris: Shush! Next up is…. Eli!

Eli: *silently* hi….

Chris: Okay then…. Now we have Drew!

Drew: Thanks! Hows it going? I am Drew. I am as friendly as can be!

Chris: suuuuure…. Next up is Joshua

Joshua: Sweet! I am finally here! Time to get the win for my bro!

Chris: Then we have Hudson

Hudson tries to come out, but trips*

Joshua: Ha! I already like him!

Hudson: Thanks, I totally meant to do that!

Chris: Right….. Next is Jake

Jake: Hello gang! Nice to beat…. I mean meet you all!

Drew: Suuuurrrrreeeee.

Chris: Next up is Katrina!

Katrina: I would have figured you would let me join Chris, I mean after all my audi….

Chris: Shut it! Next up to come off is Dianne!

Dianne: Yes! I can finally find a cure!

Jake: Cure for what?

Dianne: I have …..

Chris: SHUSH! Dang…...Next up is Bianca!

Bianca: Hi chris! Thank you so much for letting me join!

Chris: My pleasure! Next up is Sherwood!

Sherwood: Wow….. this island is bigger than I expected! Impressive!

Chris: I am proud that you think so victim!

Sherwood: What?

Chris: Nothing! Next is Zach!

Zach: Are there any deer here chris? I am an expert hunter!

Hudson: Cool! I love hunting too dude!

Sherwood: Ehh… I think it is overrated!

Chris: Hunting, Schmunting, Next is Lillian!

Lillian: *walks off silently, not a single word*

Chris: okay then….. Now is Hannah!

Hannah: Wow… this island is so cliche! You can do better Chris!

Chris: That hurt a bit…. Now we have Gracie!

Gracie: Terrible choice, terrible island, no way to get my makeup on….. TERRIBLE!

Chris: Quiet jersey girl! Last but not least is Kevin

Kevin: Uhhhhh thanks…. I am impressed!

Chris: Alright That is our contestants for this season! So meet me at the campfire!

Everyone walks to the campfire*

Chris: Alright! Welcome to Owasaki island! This is where you all will be for the rest of your summer!

Bianca: Sweet!

Gracie: I dont like her…

Chris: Alright! I guess it is time to put you all in teams! Team 1 will be Elsa,Zach,Sherwood,Bianca,Kevin,Gracie,Lillian, and Katrina! Your team will be THE VICIOUS DEER!

Zach: Seriously, I hunt deers!

Chris: Okay….. Then the rest of you, which is Steven,Eli,Jake,drew,Dianne,Hudson,Josh,and Hannah will be the JURASSIC BEARS!

Hudson: Nice!

Elsa: TAKE THAT STEVEN! WE ARE NOT ON THE SAME TEAM!

Steven: Wow….. you are so immature with your ANNOYING VOICE!

Chris: QUIET! Dang! Anyways Better get used to your team fellas!

Katrina: Wait, where are the cabins!

Chris: Oh yeah, right! This season, you will be sleeping in the great outdoors!

Gracie: No! That is so NOT going to happen Chris!

Zach: Works for me! I get to practice my deer hunting skills!

Gracie: You are so gross! Hunting Deer! Ha, back in jersey, deer is something rare!

Zach: Do you even know what a deer is?

Chris: Let me finish! Now…. the losing team of each challenge will be sleeping in nature! While the winning team gets….

A big box comes down*

Sherwood: A big box?

Chris: No….

Sherwood: Then why did a big box just fall?

Gracie: Its probably my makeup package!

Chris: No! It is a big GIGANTIC MANSION!

The box is removed, revealing a big giant mansion!*

All: WOAH!

Chris: YEP!

Hannah: Its Heaven!

Chris: Yep, but in order to get it, you need to find the key, which is the first challenge! The first team to find the key gets the win, while the other team will lose someone tonight! GO!

The teams run out into the wild, camera pans to Bianca and Elsa*

Bianca: Are you Elsa Crawford?

Elsa: Yeah.

Bianca: I am a BIG fan! What are you doing here?

Elsa: I am just wanting to try to compete!

Camera moves to Kevin and Katrina*

Kevin: Hi, I am kevin!

Katrina: The name is Katrina!

Kevin CF: Being on this show is going to be great! Hopefully I do not make a fool of myself this season! Especially having Autism.

Kevin: FOUND A KEY!

Katrina: Sweet!

Steven comes from behind a bush after kevin leaves*

Steven: Already! Dang they are good!

Steven CF: Me and Elsa have what you may call, a Rivalry, but not a good one! We are both determined to get each other out by any means necessary! And I am going to be victorious!

Camera goes to Kevin, putting in the key*

Kevin: *Zapped* OW! Did I just get tazed?

Chris: Yep, that one is a dud! There are plenty more where that came from!

Hannah comes in with another key*

HANNAH: Get out the way loser! *ZAP* Ow! Seriously Chris?!

Chris: Ha! Take a sting!

Camera moves to Josh*

Josh: And that is how I joined this show!

Dianne: Wow… that is so sweet for you to do! You are very loyal to your brother!

Josh: I know! He is the world to me!

Dianne: Yeah, if only I had time to see mine!

Josh: What do you mean?

Dianne: I have…

Josh: Sweet! A key! Lets go!

Dianne: Oh… okay!

Dianne CF: The thing I have is cancer! Can someone please listen! It's true, I am competing with cancer to win a cure. That is why me and Josh kinda have a thing, we want to use the win for good, unlike the others!

Camera pans out to Zach, trying to get near a deer*

Zach: Okay… I got you now fella!

The deer gives an innocent look*

Not going to work sir!

The deer growls, and roars!

WHAT THE!

Zach CF: That Deer is WILD! WHAT THE HECK!

Camera goes back to Zach being chased by a deer, running into Eli, giving him a key*

Eli: Um. thanks for the key sir!

Zach: DEEEEERRRRRRR!

Eli: Okay then….

Camera heads to Eli, going to the door*

Eli: Okay, should be easy, *Opens the door*

Chris: THE BEARS WIN! Deer, to the bonfire!

Camera heads to the deer, waiting for the votes to be tallyed

Chris: Welcome to the bonfire ceremony! This is where one of you will be heading home, in the confessionals are where you will make your vote! So, get to votin!

Elsa CF: Its gotta be done!

Zach CF: This is for hating my culture!

Sherwood CF: Just to play it safe!

Bianca CF: Simple!

Kevin CF: Gotta do what is right!

Gracie CF: Pfft no way am I going home! Bianca is for sure!

Lillian CF: *Silently stamps the person she is voting for*

Katrina CF: Just for the hell of it!

Chris: Aww man! I forgot about chef being on vacation! Well, at least I got Don! DON!

Don: Do I seriously have to be the co host of YOUR show?!

Chris: Hey! I let you do your show so you are sticking to the deal!

Sherwood: Can we just get started already?!

Chris: Alright! The votes are tallied, when I call your name, it means you are safe, and you get a marshmallow! First is Elsa!

Elsa: Yes!

Chris: Then Katrina!

Katrina: Figured…

Chris: Kevin!

Kevin: Nice!

Chris: Lillian!

she slowly grabs her marshmallow*

Then we have Sherwood

Sherwood: hmm.

Chris: Then Bianca!

Bianca: Ha! Sweet. Thank you!

Chris: It is down to Zach, for yelling and running for whatever odd reason and not doing the challenge!

Zach: I WAS BEING CHASED BY A…

Chris: Then we have Gracie, for doing NOTHING AT ALL! Not even moving!

Gracie: I did not want to take the chance in ruining my clothes just for a KEY!

Chris: Alright….. The final marshmallow goes to….

ZACH!

Zach: Phew!

Gracie: WHAT! WHY ME?!

Chris: Already said it…

Gracie: So what is the elimination device this season huh? A cannon?

Chris: Nope!

Gracie: A hurler?

Chris: No… ITS THE SPIN O SHAME!

Don drops a curtain, showing a spinner that throws out contestants!*

This thing throws a contestant flying with a dizzy feeling! Demonstration!

Chris throws Gracie into the Spin O shame, she spins and goes flying!*

Elsa: I hope I do not get eliminated!

Chris: who knows…. THAT IS IT FOR THE FIRST EPISODE! Who will claim victory, who will be sent spinning outta here, will Elsa and Steven's rivalry last all season? Find out next time on TOTAL… DRAMA… OWASAKI ISLAND**!**

**VOTES**

**Elsa: Gracie**

**Bianca: Gracie**

**Kevin: Gracie**

**Sherwood: Zach**

**Zach: Gracie**

**Lillian: Zach**

**Katrina: Gracie**

**Gracie: Zach**

**Eliminated: Gracie**


	5. Episode 2: Shake of Fate

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Owasaki Island, we had our 16 fresh new contestants play it out on the all new island of Owasaki, and things went down for real. The teams were set to the deer and the bears, and the bears were victorious after the gentle giant eli gave them the win! And Gracie, the jersey girl, was sent flying out of here in the spi o shame! 15 contestants to go! Who will be in the top 14? Find out tonight on TOTAL DRAMA OWASAKI ISLAND!

*Intro song comes and goes*

*camera goes to the winning Bears in the mansion*

Steven: Ah, Victory town! This is paradise!

Hudson: Yeah, nice job finding the key Eli!

Eli: ummmm thanks…..

Eli CF: I am not really a social type of guy, I try to stay back as far as possible in order to play it safe! I do not trust anyone in Total Drama!

Jake: Sweet! I like this place alot! I think I could do this all the way!

Hudson: Yeah, good luck with that fella *Walks off and trips over Hannah*

Hannah: Hey! Watch it! You nearly ruined my hair!

Hudson: oh… my bad!

Dianne: Hey, be nice to hudson, it was an accident!

Hannah: Ha! Be nice, to a weirdo like him! Please! Nice is not my forte! So, good luck trying to think that I actually am!

Dianne: Jeesh!

Hudson: Thanks!

Dianne: No problem! Just trying to be nice!

Jake: okay! So what is our gameplan for this challenge huh?

Drew: We do not even know what the challenge is…

Jake: Oh… yeah!

Hudson: Yeah do not try to cheat! I Hate cheaters… it is not a real win if it is cheated!

Hannah: Well this is total drama, loser! Cheating is in atleast EVERY season!

Hannah CF: I hate alll of these other losers on the team! They are COMPLETELY useless…. I need my own team!

Hudson CF: I REALLY Hate hannah! She is bossy and thinks she is everything…. Kinda like heather! I could try to use her for my advantage in some way!

Josh CF: The people here argue alot! Good thing me and my bro do not do that! IMMA WIN IT FOR YA BROTHER!

*camera moves to the losing team, where they sit just outside of the mansion*

Bianca: Man this night was unpleasant!

Kevin: Tell me about it! An owl tried eating my tongue! MY TONGUE!

Elsa: Okay, lets just calm down and focus! We need to have a strategy for whatever challenge chris has in store for us!

Sherwood: Yeah, but we do not even know the Challenge Elsa!

Elsa: I know, but we need to come prepared!

Sherwood CF: She is a bit… to bold, she could be a tough competitor.

Elsa CF: I am willing to do anything, especially to get ahead of Steven! Even though he is on the other team, there has to be a way for mey to take him down!

Kevin: Hey, where is Zach at?

Katrina: Probably hunting some deer!

*Camera moves down to zach, trying to hunt the same deer again*

Zach: Alright, probably just an illusion last time, lets try this again!

*The deer Growls at him*

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… maybe not a dream!

*The deer roars and chases him*

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

*Camera rolls back to the rest of the deer*

Bianca: Well lets hope we do not lose because of him!

Elsa: Yep!

*Intercom goes off with chris's voice*

Intercom: CAMPERS! Meet me down at the campfire stat!

*Camera heads to the campfire, where everyone is now at*

Chris: Welcome to another day campers! Deer, you seem a player short!

Kevin: Very funny Chris! Its because Grace is o….*Chris interrupts*

Chris: No! I mean Zach is missing!

*Zach runs into chris screaming, the deer chasing him is no longer there*

Zach: Oh sorry!

Chris: Watch it Zach! We were about to start the challenge!

Elsa: Why were you screaming?

Zach: I saw a ravenous de…* Chris interrupts again*

Chris: QUIET! Dang…. Anyways, today's challenge is the earthquake show down! Demonstration please DON!

Don: Fine! *Pulls down a curtain showing an obstacle course, with a earthquake like feature to it!

Chris: this is the challenge you must do! The first whole team to finish this challenge wins immunity!

Josh: Huh…. seems fun!

Chris: It is! Anyways, GO!

Hannah: Oh no way! No way am I going on that damn thing!

Steven: well, it seems like you will do so!

Hannah: Ha! Goodluck with that mr heartthrob!

Elsa: Ha! Cant even get your teammates to work with you!

Steven: WILL YOU SHUT UP! Just wow…. I ca…..

Katrina: Will you both please…. The challenge has started and you 2 are doing as much as hannah, staying still and arguing!

Hannah: Thank you!

Katrina: ?

Kevin: Woah… this is a shaky ride isnt it? *Takes a step on it and goes flying off*

Zach: Okay….. I am brave and all, but not THAT brave *The deer that chased him earlier lurks through the woods, scaring him all the way to the finish*

Chris: And one done for the deer!

Zach CF: THAT DEER IS CRAZY! Is it even a deer?

Sherwood CF: Okay, I knew what his fear was, it was that CRAZY deer! I saw it chase him! No one else does. I just did that to get his head on for now, but it will make him paranoid, making him be voted out if we lose! First subject, zach!

Jake: Woah! What is this? A little shortcut *Jake goes through a tiny crack, making a big shortcut*

Sherwood: Hmmmmm….

Sherwood CF: I saw that Jake, but it is not going to work! If we lose, just tattle! Ha!

*Camera moves down to dianne getting finished*

Dianne: That….-pant- thing-pant- is wild-pant-

Chris: And 1 is done for the bears!

Hannah: I am not doing it AT ALL!

Steven: You know what? *Steven picks her up and carries her to the obstacle course*

Hannah: Let go! Now! I strictly prohibit you from carrying me!

Chris:And steven and hannah make it 3-1, bears lead!

*Jake comes through the crack without chris knowing, making the finish*

Jake: Done!

Chris: And another one gets finished!

Hudson:that was oddly quick! *Trips and is shaken to the finish*

Chris: 5-1! The deer are getting mauled right now!

Elsa: Seriously, steven is already done! GRRRRRR *Rams through every obstacle, making a finish*

Chris: 5-2! Will they make a comeback?

Bianca: Hey kev!

Kevin: Hey bianca!

bIANCA: How are you?

Kevin: Good!

Bianca: That is goo…. CUPCAKES!

Kevin: What?

Bianca: Nothing…. *she walks off into the challenge*

Bianca CF: Okay! That always happens when im nervous, it is just kevin is so cute! I always say random things when i in… STRUDEL!

Kevin: That was weird…*Gets shoved by drew*

Drew: sorry buddy! Gotta win for my team!

Kevin: Doesnt mean you have to shove me!

Katrina: Don't worry, by the pace he is going, he is going to trip and go flying all the way back to the start

Kevin: Doubt it!

Drew: Almost ther…..*Gets rattled all the way to the beginning* AWW CMON

Kevin: How did you…..

Katrina: simple logic! Anyways toodles!

*Katrina makes it to the finish line*

Chris: and Katrina makes it for the deer! 5-3

Don: Wow…. you really like to kill your contestants don't you?

Chris: Yes I do!

*Camera heads to sherwood, making it to the final obstacle*

Sherwood: Okay, just gotta do this one challenge then I get us a point! Nice an….*Drew shoves him , making him fall* WHAT THE HECK?

Drew: Got in the way….. go…..*Gets put all the way back to the beginning again*

Sherwood: Wow….. stupi*Kevin shoves him, pushing both of them to the finish*

Kevin: Sorry!

Sherwood: It is fine, DONT DO IT AGAIN!

Chris: and it is 5-5! One more for the deer, 2 for the bears!

Steven: CMON DREW

Josh: Got it!

Chris: 5-6! Final countdown!

Lillian: *Quietly makes it to the finish*

Chris: 6-6! One for the deer, 2 for the bears!

Eli: Oh dang! *Drew pushes them both into the finish*

Chris: THE BEARS WIN AGAIN!

Deer: CMON!

Bianca: Sorry guys!

Chris: Deer, to the bonfire!

*Time hits night, the deer AND the bears are there*

Steven: Why did you call us in? We won!

Chris: Not really…. Jake over here cheated you guys out!

Hudson: Seriously…..

Jake: Did not!

Chris: uhhh you did *Don brings in a tv showing jake going through the crack*

*The bears give jake a bad look*

Chris: So… THE DEER WIN!

Elsa: YAS!

Chris: You deer get your sleep in the mansion…. One bear will be headed out! Voting time!

Steven CF: Wow…. Cheaters now adays!

Eli CF: *Silently chooses his vote*

Drew CF: Bye bye!

Hannah CF: Steven is sooooo gone!

Dianne CF: hmmmmmmmm

Jake CF: Thanks alot DON! Im votin hannah!

Hudson CF: Like I said, I despise cheaters!

Josh CF: who to vote….. Brother….. If you are watching, who do I vote?

*Chris comes in with 7 marshmallows, with the votes tallied*

Chris: Bears…. Welcome to the elimination ceremony! There are 7 marshmallows, and 8 of you…. One of you will be empty handed… and that empty handed person will take the spin of shame! So… when I call your name…. You are safe!

…

…

…

Josh

…

…

…

Eli

…

…

…

Dianne

…

…

…

Hudson

…

…

…

Steven

…

…

…

Hannah!

*They all get their marshmallows*

Chris: Drew… you are at risk of being eliminated for being the shove of the team!

Drew: That challenge was very shaky ok?

Chris: and Jake, you are at risk for being the cheater of the team!

Jake: Its photoshopped.

Steven: Seriously…

Chris: So… the final marshmallow goes to….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Drew!

Drew: Nice!

Jake: wow… poor choice!

Chris: Alright… the spin o shame is for you!

*Camera goes to the spin of shame, where jake is in*

Jake: Poor choice guys! Who ratted me out! DON You are sooooooo dead! So dead!

Don: Can I do the honors?

Chris: Sure!

Don: okay! *Presses the button*

Jake: REVEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNGE!

Chris: So 2 down for the count! 14 still alive! Will sherwood be the antagonist of the season? Will Bianca keep yelling random sweets out of her mouth? Will dianne be able to survive for this season? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA OWASAKI ISLAND!

Alright! Nice episode! So… hope you enjoyed…. I am open for challenge suggestions btw so pm if you have an idea! Anyways….. Hope you enjoyed! Follow and fav!


	6. Episode 3: Oh DEER!

Chris: Previously on Total Drama, Owasaki Island! We had our campers survive another day of the island of their summer! They saw some weird things, like zach, the deer hunter to the the deer hunted him! And The challenge was the earthquake challenge, and if it wasn't for jake's sneakery causing the team the challenge, the bears would have won! But jake took the spin o shame outta here! So 14 campers left! Man this is going to be a fun season! Find out who is next to go home tonight on TOTAL...DRAMA...OWASAKI ISLAND!

*Intro music comes and goes*

*Camera moves to the deer, celebrating their victory*

Elsa:NICE!

Kevin: yeah! Nice job guys! This is amazing!

Sherwood: Yeah, this is kinda fun!

Katrina: But you guys know we did win by default right?

Bianca: Yeah, but a win is a win, and it should be celebrated!

Katrina: Yeah, I guess you're right!

Lillian: *Sighs*

Elsa: What is wrong with her?

Katrina: She seems to be shy.

Elsa: Imma go talk to her!

Katrina: By how shy she is, you might not get a response!

Elsa: okay then… I am still going!

Katrina CF: She seems to be bold when she has something in her mind! I like that!

Sherwood CF: Elsa seems to be very intimidating, Imma stay off of her until the time comes!

Elsa: Hey Lillian! What is wronng with you?

Lillian: Hmm? Nothing, just shy that is all!

Elsa: Well, you do not have to be shy! I mean, we are your team after all, we are not going to hurt you!

Lillian: Thanks for the effort, but it is just not going to work with me! *Walks off*

Elsa: Weird, people always listen to me!

Katrina: I kinda told you!

Sherwood: What is wrong with you? You seem rattled.

Zach: me? Rattled, I am not rattled, I am just, homesick!

Sherwood: Hey! *Quietly* I know about those crazy deer! They are freaky!

Zach: Yeah, I mean what are those things!

Sherwood: well obviously they are part of chris's island! That could probably be the problem!

Zach: yeah! Please do not tell anyone.

Sherwood: My lips are sealed!

Zach: Thanks!

Sherwood CF: HA! He thinks I am going to KEEP it a secret! Please, he is just first on my bait chain!

*Camera rolls to the bears, trying to deal with the wild*

Steven: Man! I hate losing! Especially to ELSA!

Josh: Yeah, but I mean we get to try to practice the wild, who knows if chris might have a survival challenge set up for us!

Dianne: That is a true point!

Josh CF: Ever since joining this season, I have been promising my little bro that no girl is going to affect me! But Dianne has something special about her you know? She is ju…...STOP JOSH! Brother Pact!

Dianne CF: Man, Josh is just so AMAZING! Only if he knew my cancer problem!

Drew: Well, We would have won if Jake did not cheat!

Hudson: DO NOT SAY THAT WoRD PLEASE!

Drew: What word? Cheat?

Hudson: GRRRRRRRR! Yes I do! *Walks off and trips*

Hannah: You are trippin!

Josh: yeah Literally!

*Everyone laughs*

Steven: Man! You really lighten the tough moments josh!

Josh: Yeah, I know! I do that for my brother!

Dianne: So sweet!

Josh: What?

Dianne: Nothing!

Eli: Okay then?

Eli CF: I may be a silent person, but I know when a crush is on or not! Typical.

Drew: Man! I am starving!

*Intercom turns on, with chris's voice*

Chris: Loser Bears! Come down to the cafeteria we just added stat!

Steven: There's the food!

*Camera moves to the cafeteria, showing the bears coming in, don as chef*

Chris: Here is where the losing team will eat!

Hannah: Isn't chef hatchett the chef?

Steven: Seriously…. Chris already said he is on a break!

Chris: Yep! In the meantime you get to eat don's food!

Hudson: Awesome I am starving dude! *Grabs a plate, and eats it, gags* Awww this is worse than chef's food!

Don: Well that is a bit offensive, *Whispers in Dianne's ear* I am actually a great cook, chris just made me make the nastiest food for you guys.

Dianne: Figured!

Hudson: What is in that!

Hannah: Uh uh! No way am I eating that nasty crap!

Josh: No thanks… thanks for the food offer though don!

Don: No problem?

Chris: Alright! It is time to get all of you campers rallied up *Chris goes to the intercom to lure the deer* GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE CAMPFIRE PRONTO!

*Camera moves to the campfire, where everyone is awaiting*

Chris: Alright, so both of the teams experienced a loss, so you should know a bit about the island!

Zach: Yeah that there is killer D….

Chris: Quiet! Anyways, today's challenge is a survival challenge! You all will be placed in the middle of the island, and some of the ….. Creatures here will hunt you down!

Elsa: Is that even safe?

Chris: Nope! That is the point of this shows! Duh! Anyways get running, you got 60 seconds to hide GO GO GO!

*60 seconds pass, and kevin and bianca are walking around in the woods*

Kevin: Hey bianca!

Bianca: hey kevin! How are yo… POP TARTS!

Kevin: Say what now?

Bianca: Nothing, I just say random stuff when I am in… Cheese!

Kevin: okay then! heh….*awkward silence*

Bianca CF: Grr! I am blowing it! I really like kevin, but my random words are ruining it! When I am in Cheese? Seriously!

Kevin CF: I don't know what she meant, but I know it was not cheese! Or was it? Hmmmm… tough question!

*Camera moves toward sherwood and zach*

Zach: Are you sure you are going to keep the secret!

Sherwood: What? Oh yeah! Of course!

Zach CF: I can rely on sherwood, he just seems like the trusworthy guy!

Sherwood CF: Hahahaha! He thinks I am trust worthy! Man this season is going to be fun!

Zach: Yeah, but thanks for understanding sherwood!

Sherwood: No pro…..* A deer comes out of the bushes*

The Deer: GRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Zach: AHHHHHHHHH!  
Sherwood: What the….*Camera moves to Steven, slowly crawling near a bunny*

Steven: Aww, hey little guy! You are so cute!

Bunny: *Sniffs, then roars*

Steven: AAAHHHHHHHHH!

*Camera moves to elsa, lillian, and Katrina*

Elsa: I wonder how many people are still up?

Katrina: We lost 2, the bears lost 1!

Elsa: How do you know?

Katrina: I have a program on my phone that lets us know who and how many people are left!

Elsa: Intriguing! I like that! *Lillian all of a sudden is grabbed by something*

Katrina: Lillian was just next to us! Now she is not! *Her phone goes off* Oh… she was taken!

Elsa: Dang, 3 down on us, they got 1 down!

Katrina: Well, at least it was steven who was taken!

Elsa: Ha! Nice!

Katrina: Yeah and sherwood,zach, and lillian are out!

*A bear comes out, roaring*

Elsa: Make that us as well! AAAHHHHHH

Katrina: AAAHHHHHHH!

*Camera moves to the out zone, where the people who were captured await*

Steven: Ha! My team is winning!

Elsa: Shut it!

Katrina: What did you get captured by zach?

Zach: uhhhhhhh… A deer!

Sherwood: Seriously?

Sherwood CF: He ruined his own self, not me, thanks for the assist ZACH!

Katrina: I do not think a deer would take you down! They are passive!

Zach: Not these ones! They are CRAZY!

Elsa: You are overreacting Zach, a deer can not attack humans, they are nice!

Zach: Seriously! They are evil here!

Lillian: *Very quietly* Weirdo

*Camera moves down to Hannah and Drew*

Hannah: Ughh, this island is really crummy!

Drew: Are you down on everything?

Hannah: Ha! Please, this is for the low people, back at my town, we have everything given to us!

Drew: Wow, you are very materialistic, I like that!

Hannah: Ew! Get away from me!

Drew CF: Please! I am not in LOVE with her! I do not even like her! Just my way of trying to get the ladies all up on mwah to manipulate them! Simple logic, but she seems to be the toughie!

Hannah CF: I might have said he is gross, but he is actually kinda cute! STOP! No love! Boys are overrated!

Drew: You know you are in to me! It is obvious

Hannah: What are you talking about? Are you crazy! Please! *Starts to blush*

Drew: You kno….*A bear takes them in*

Chris: only 2 for the deer, 4 for the bears!

*Camera moves down to kevin and bianca*

Kevin: We are the only ones left!

Bianca: Is that a good thing?

Kevin: Well the bears are at 4 left. We are down! We should probably split up to not be caught together!

Bianca: Genius! That is a good ide…. SPRINKLES!

Kevin: Right…..

*Camera moves to the waiting zone, where eli just comes in*

Chris: Alright 3 left for the bears!

*Camera moves to kevin, somehow coming up to bianca*

Kevin: What are you do…..*A bear takes them both*

Chris: The BEARS WIN!

Steven: Yes!

*Hudson comes in with dianne and josh*

Josh: We won!

Steven: Nice hiding spots you guys!

Elsa: Grrrrrrr!

*Camera moves to the bonfire, where the deer are waiting for the votes*

Chris: Deer, welcome to yet another elimination ceremony! 7 of you, 6 marshmallows, get votin!

Elsa CF: Sorry zach!

Sherwood CF: Like i said, bye zach!

Katrina CF: Duh!

Lillian CF: *Silently votes* Weirdo

Zach CF: Welp no other choice!

Bianca CF: hmmmmmm *Stamps her vote*

Kevin CF: I heard about that weird incident…*Stamps his vote*

*Chris comes in with marshmallows*

Chris: Alright! It is time to see who is going home! When I call your name, you are safe! First is

…

…

…

…

…

Bianca

…

…

…

…

…

Sherwood

…

…

…

…

…

Elsa

…

…

…

…

…

Kevin

…

…

…

…

…

Katrina! That brings us down to lillian or zach! Lillian is in for…. Being quiet!

Lillian: *Sighs*

Elsa: Hey! This is the most she has talked!

Zach: Yeah by calling me a weirdo!

Chris: Shush! And zach is at risk for his paranoia of a deer chasing him!

Zach: IT WAS REAL!

Chris: Now…. the final marshmallow goes to

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lillian!

Zach: IT WAS REAL! Sherwood even noticed!

Sherwood: hmm? I did not! A bear got me!

Elsa: Typical bears…

Zach: You liar! You saw the deer! I trusted you!

Sherwood: Why are you accusing me?

Elsa: Zach just stop, sherwood is the most trustworthy person on this island!

Sherwood CF: MAN! THIS SEASON IS GONNA BE AMAZING! HAHAHAHA!

Chris: Well, you are out anyways zach!

Zach: Whatever….*Gets in the spin o shame* Sherwood is a Liar! Do not believe him!

Chris: Yeah, yeah! *Presses the button and zach goes flying*

Sherwood: Man I am offended!

Sherwood CF: Not!

Chris: Another camper bites the dust! Will everyone still believe in sherwood? Or will they find the truth. Will bianca ever get kevin? And will dianne's cancer get in her way? Some of these answers are to be solved Next time on Total…..Drama…..Owasaki island!

Sweet! Another episode in! Expect some fun with your Oc's! The next episode is gonna be intriguing! Stay tuned!


	7. Episode 4: Silent but Dead Maybe

Warning: This episode of Total Drama Contains series of extreme stunts performed by ANIMATED TEENS! Do not try any of what you see here at home! Seriously, you could get really messed up!

Chris: Previously on total drama, owasaki island. We had our campers survive it out in the wild, while being hunted down by the creatures that live in it! Kevin and Bianca start to know eachother more! Lillian talked! Drew is luring his way to Hannah to get her to like him! And Zach, the deer hunter, became the deer hunted! As sherwood lied to him, making zach go bye bye! 13 competitors! Will sherwood's strategy work? Or will it back fire? Find out, on total drama owasaki island!

*Intro song comes and goes*

*Camera moves to the deer, who are sitting in the rain*

Kevin: Man! I hate that we lost!

Bianca: I know! It really sucks!

Katrina: I would have expected it!

Sherwood: What i was not expecting was when zach yelled at me saying I am a liar, I did not really do anything!

Bianca: Do not worry Sherwood, People just say random things when they are mad!

Kevin: So you are mad all the time?

Lillian: hmmmm…

Sherwood CF: Man! I am still cracking up on how DUMB These other losers are! This seaso is going to be a piece of cake!

Lillian CF: I dont feel sure about sherwood, he seems he is up to something, and the shy girl is going to find out!

Elsa: Hey! We might have lost! But we will not lose again! We are a team! Being a team is what brings us to….*Interrupted by Sherwood*

Sherwood: Are you doing a speech?

Elsa: Sorry… got a little hyped up!

Kevin: How can you be hyped up in the rain? It is supposed to be a negative feeling!

Lillian: *Sighs* Everyday for me is a negative feeling!

Sherwood CF: She is so depressed….. She is next!

*Camera goes to the outside of the confessional, where sherwood is just leaving, with lillian behind, hearing it all*

Lillian CF: Ha! Knew it! He is not getting me out! Hey, this is the most I talked? Gotta shut up!

*Camera moves to the mansion*

Steven: Ha! I love to see Elsa get soaked in the rain!

Dianne: What ever happened between you 2? Did you used to be pa….* Steven interrupts*

Steven: DONT YOU EVER COMPARE ME TO ELSA AS PARTNERS! EVER!

Josh: Steven! Lay off of her! She just asked a question!

Steven: Sorry, I just hate when I am being asked about my…..nevermind *walks off*

Drew: Ooohhhh a secret!

Hudson: I like to solve them….

Drew: Have you even solved one. You always trip… literally.

Hudson: What does that have to do with solving.

Drew: Well….. You are clumsy, gets in the way.

Hudson: oh….. Yeah… just clumsy me!

Hudson CF: Drew is kinda a know it all. He is gonna mess with my game…. He gone.

Dianne: Hey josh!

Josh: Hey Dianne!

Dianne: There is something I gotta tell you

Josh: What is it?

Dianne: Well, when I me….*Interrupted*

Hannah: Hey Josh!

Dianne: *Quietly* of course

Hannah: My….. you are looking hot today!

Josh: Oh… sorry… i do not like you….. I stay single, for my brother.

Hannah: Uh…. whatever….*Walks off*

Hannah CF: Welp, Could not persuade. Ehh….. i do not really like him!

Josh: Okay then….. Anyways, what were you wanting dianne?

Dianne: Oh….. i Forget Ha!

Josh: Okay then….

*intercom goes off*

Chris INTERCOM: Loser team! Head to the cafe!

*Camera heads to the cafeteria*

Elsa: Ewwww! This food looks worst than chef's

Don: Well that was unprofessional, how about some constructive criticism.

Elsa: Sorry…. It just is!

Kevin: Ehh…. better than my mom's!

Bianca: Ha! You are funny!

Kevin: Really? No one has really said I am! I am just used to being picked on and being bullied

Bianca: Well, they are clearly wrong!...WAFFLES!

Don: I did not make waffles….

Kevin CF: Man! She is so nice! I really like her! I just hope I do not embarrass myself! And Waffles? Weird.

Sherwood CF: Them 2 would make a great couple, i need to wait for them…. If they start dating they will make more votes on me later in the season, so just wait till time strikes! In the meantime, lillian is out.

Lillian CF: There is no way I am going down to sherwood!

Elsa: We will not be like this or long….. We will win!

*Steven walks in*

Steven: Yeah, good luck with that!

Elsa: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? Don't you have a mansion to be in

Hudson: We were also just called in by chris.

Eli: Yep!

Elsa: Grrrrr….

Steven CF: Ha! Seeing the look on her face! PRICELESS! She has no chance in beating me!

Chris: Alright! Welcome to another day at the island! For today's challenge, you and your teammates will be playing some good ol laser tag!

Drew: Sweet! I am amazing at laser tag!

Sherwood: Nifty! Lets prove it in the challenge.

Hannah: Oh no way am I getting in that game!

Chris: Are you sure? I mean a million bucks on the line!

Hannah: Maybe this one try!

Drew: She stayed just to be with me!

Hannah: Ha! Please! *Starts to blush*

Josh: i am not sure about that….. She asked me out just earlier drew. Ask dianne! She saw it! Right Dianne?... Dianne?

Dianne: Hmm? Oh….Yeah…

Josh: What is wrong?

Dianne: What? Nothing. *Her hair starts to fall out*

Josh: you seem like there is?

Dianne: I am fine!

Josh: Okay! Jeez!

Dianne CF: I am so sad! The one boy i liked does not wish to date anyone! I really like him!

Chris: Alright so lets get to the arena!

Hudson: What arena?

*A big box falls from the sky, nearly crushing the cafe*

Chris: This one! Get suited up with your team color. Last one standing wins it!

Elsa: That place is big!

Steven: Obviously, thanks for your input captain obvious

Elsa: Oh shut up! I was not speaking to you!

Hudson: Ladies, ladies you are both pretty! Now get in the arena!

Steven: Was I speaking to you?

Hudson: No…. i Ju…*Interrupted*

Steven: The cram it!

Hudson CF: I do not really like them anymore….. They argue more than I thought! They must have had a bad past!

*Camera heads to the arena, where each end has the teams awaiting the signal*

Chris: Alright! You should know how to use those?

Hudson: Sure do! I am amazing at aim! Watch *Shoots it and it hits his head*

Chris: were you aiming it at yourself? Anyways, you are already out!

Hannah: Nice job no brains!

Hudson: No…..Problem *Zaps*

Kevin: Is he going to be okay?

Chris: He is fine now GO!

*Camera moves to the bears end with steven and josh*

Josh: You know you did not have to be so rude to hudson…

Steven: He needed to mind his business, just like you need to right now so Shush!

Josh: Well, I am just saying that you need to be less ru…..

Steven: Did I not just say to hush! I need to hunt down elsa!

Josh: Why are you two having a big rivalry for?

Steven: For celebrity based reasons…

Josh: yeah, but rivalries are not this bad! Something happened between you 2!

Steven: Nothing happened! Now go! *Zaps Josh*

Josh: Hey! Same Team! ow!

Steven: Oh…. sorry…. Just irritated me! *Elsa comes in and zaps steven*

Elsa: Ha! Take that loser!

Steven: OH COME ON!

Josh: uh oh!\

Elsa: Team killing aint right!

Josh: I know right…. Can I talk to you after the challenge if we are safe?

Elsa: Sure! In the meantime, go sit out zappy mcgee! *Laughs*

Josh: Oh…. right! *Walks off*

Dianne: I gotcha now elsa!

*dianne shoots, and misses, elsa returns with a zap and hits dianne, making all her hair fall out*

Elsa: Oh Dang! Are you alright!

Dianne: Yeah… I will tell you about it after the game! *Walks off*

Elsa: The strength on this gun is too high!

Chris: 3 left for the bears! All in for deer!

*Camera moves to sherwood*

Sherwood: Hmm… we might win…. Gotta sneak team kill… *Katrina comes in*

Lillian: Hi! *Zaps him* Oh crud!

Sherwood: Team kill much? Unfair!

Lillian: sorry! *Sighs and gets zapped by drew*

Sherwood CF: Perfect! She dug her own grave!

*Camera moves to kevin and bianca*

Kevin: Hey, thanks for complimenting me!

Bianca: You are welcome! It is true!

Kevin: yeah… i am not used to it!

Bianca: Welll do not worry, i get bullied here and there as well. I know what you mean!

Kevin: yeah but do you have autism?

Bianca: No…..*Gasps* You have it?

Kevin: unfortunately yes I do!

Bianca: Finally! I have turrets! I say random things when in love!...STRUDELS!

Kevin: Wait… you only say random things around me? You like me?

Bianca: Yes! Do you like me?

Kevin: Yes! So do you wanna? You know

Bianca: of course!\

Kevin: YES! *Gets zapped by eli*

Eli: Sorry to interrupt your little romance, but there is a game *zaps bianca* Toodles!

Kevin: Dang it!

Bianca: At least we are out together!

Kevin: Yeah…

Kevin CF: YES! I GOTTA GIRLFRIEND WOOHOO!

Sherwood CF: Hmm…. they are moving quicker than I thought! Goood thing I have a chance of getting lillian out fast… then My next move is splitting them up…

Chris: 2v3! Who will win!

Katrina: Obviously our team…. We mi…*Gets zapped*

Drew: Less chatty more zappy!

Hannah: You are good!]

Drew: thank you for the compliment! You like me!

Hannah: Grrrr* Zaps him…. Misses and hits elsa*

Elsa: Dang It!

Chris: THE BEARS WIN AGAIN!

Steven: Take that!

*Camera moves to the bonfire, where the votes have already been tallied*

Chris: Alright! Welcome! The following campers are safe!

Katrina

..

..

..

Elsa

..

..

..

Kevin

..

..

..

Bianca

..

..

..

And last but not least Sherwood!

Sherwood: Hmm! Intriguing!

Lillian: Figured! Be warned, someone on our team is dark! Let it be known! *Gets in the spin o shame and gets flown*

Chris: Now that is settled! Who is next? What is the truth behind elsa and steven? Will dianne be able to tell anyone about her diusease? And will kevin and bianca be forever? Maybe not! Until then….. See you next time on tota..drama… owasaki island!


	8. Episode 5: Truth or More Truth

Chris: Previously on Total Drama Island, we had our contestants battle it out in a friendly, on my part, game of laser tag. Elsa and Steven continue their dreaded rivalry towards eachother as Bianca and Kevin now become a couple. Ewwwww Nasty! The Bears have had a struggle in their team and Hannah still managed to mistakenly hit the other team giving the bears the win. Towards the end it was all but quiet after Lillian was cut from the show, after Sherwood makes her look bad for quote on quote "Team Killing" *chuckles* Clever! Any whoo 12 still remain on this Island of Horrors. Who will be next to go? Find out tonight on…. TOTAL… DRAMA…. OWASAKI ISLAND!!!

*Intro song comes and goes*

*cameras head to the Deer*

Elsa: I just can't believe we lost..? AGAIN! Stevens team has only lost one person and we are out 3!

Sherwood: well lillian did set us up the last match…. If she wouldnt have shot me I would have gotten them out easy!

Katrina: Actually… Knowing that you "mistakenly" ran into her laser there would not have been a chance even if you survived…. You are kinda a la….*Sherwood interrupts*

Sherwood: Okay Einstein… We get it

*Josh comes out of the Mansion looking for Elsa*

Josh: Hey… Elsa can we talk?

Kevin: Why do you need to talk to he…..*Elsa interrupts*

Elsa: Yeah Josh sure thing *looks at team mates* Ill be back! *walks with josh*

Kevin: Something dont feel right with Elsa…

Bianca: Yeah….

Sherwood CF: Now I got enough to deal with each person! Well… except Kevin and Bianca. They just seem too perfect. Though I am sure i can find something slip out of one of their mouths. In the meantime Elsa is hiding something with Josh and Katrina will probably just annoy us to death and get out! Soo… I know I am doing well!

*sherwood walks out and Katrina is behind the confessional*

Katrina: Hmm… Well well well

Katrina CF: Well he clearly forgot to consider that I can easily find out if people are hiding things. Im sure Elsa would not betray our team considering the fact that she hates being near Steven...

Kevin: I wonder if Elsa and Josh have a thing.. You know? Like me and my pretty girl.

Bianca: Awwww how sweet of you!

Sherwood: Gross! Go find somewhere else to be with eachother…

Katrina: Did you ever consider that Elsa is a celebrity Musician and Josh could be asking for an autograph?

Sherwood: ehh.. I don't think she would hide her fame.

Katrina: Unless… Josh was wanting to not get chewed out by Steven for getting her autograph? Because… you know… rivalry?

Sherwood: Yeah… maybe…. I do not know. It is still Total Drama… she could do anything for a million… well.. An extra million for her.

Sherwood CF: I have a feeling that Katrina is trying to defend Elsa….. There is a little more than what they are telling.

*camera goes to Josh and Elsa*

Elsa: So what is it that you need? An Autograph or something? Because i can give you that without you pulling me awa…*Josh interrupts*

Josh: Imma big fan but no thanks. I already got one from your concert in Texas

Elsa: Oh uh.. You went?

Josh: Yeah me and my bro went. We had backstage passes and said that you would want an interview one day?

Elsa: Doesnt ring a bell…

Josh: well forget about that because that is not what I want. Well kinda.. Cuz i need to ask you a question so that kinda makes it an intervie…*Elsa interrupts*

Elsa: I aint got all day.

Josh: Oh.. Right but anyways Steven has been getting mad about his past any time i bring it up… soooo i was wandering if you knew why because he keeps shutting up after bringing you up.

Elsa: Uhh… *gets nervous* well i am better than him and i have beat him at getting rewards before

Josh: You both have the same amount of trophies….

Elsa: Well uhh what do you mean?*coughs nervously*

Josh: Have yall been a thing?

Elsa: Well uhh… i uhh*Finds an excuse* Oh look I gotta go back to my team…. Thank you for the interview! Bye! *Runs off*

Josh: Umm… Alright?

Josh CF: So she did not wanna answer either… and i now know she is hiding something as well! I also learned that CELEBRITIES DONT TAKE THEIR WORD ON THINGS!

Elsa CF: Phew that was close! I almost spilled that me and Steven and I used to ….. *camera fuzzes out*

*camera moves to The Bears*

Steven *Noticing Elsa running from Josh: What is josh up to?

Hudson: It looks like Josh was talking to Elsa.

Steven: I know that! But why?

Steven CF: Okay… there would be no reason for Any.. And I Mean ANY of my teammates to be talking to Elsa! Unless it is to gloat. Gloating is acceptable.

*camera goes to Josh heading back in the mansion*

Steven: Where have you been?

Josh: Just had to get so…*Steven interrupts*

Steven: Dont lie… i saw you with Elsa and I know what you were talking to her for…..

Josh: *Nervously* Uhh.. I was just gloating about the victory we had over them….

Steven: Hmm… Okay then… that is acceptable.

Josh CF: Phew that was close!

Steven CF: I don't believe him….

*Camera goes back to Josh after steven walks away*

Eli: You gotta be careful with him… he is soo obsessed with Elsa losing that he will cut people off his team on who he thinks is with her.

Josh: I know.. I was just wandering about their past… neither of them are gonna budge.

Eli: I know what you mean..

Josh: Do I have your word not to tell?

Eli: You got it

Eli CF: Unlike some people… I actually keep my word. I only spill if they spill about anything about me. However I do not have anything on me so im fine!

Drew: Admit it Hannah.. You like me!

Hannah: Drew! I… Do.. Not… LIKE YOU!

Drew: Ohh Please! You are blushing….

Hannah: That is my make up!

*Hudson interrupts*

Hudson: Oohh if that is make up then you should go wash it off.. It aint lookin too good.

Hannah: Excuse you?!

Hannah CF: FIRST OFF! I did not have makeup on! I was just saying that to hide that I actually was blushing. SECOND OFF, Hudson needs to watch what he says!

Dianne: Ha! Hudson just roasted you!

Hannah: You have no room to talk Baldy!

Dianne: What did you just say?!

Hannah: You know what I said! So watch what you say about me or I will make you so scared your hairs will go up! Well.. Whats left at least!

Dianne: OH YOU ARE GOING DOWN

*Josh and Hudson Break it up*

Josh: BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN! We are a team!

Eli: Yeah guys.. No beef right now!

Hannah: Oh quiet!

Drew: Everyone shut up!

Hannah: Fine!

Dianne: Fine!

*Chris goes on the intercom*

Chris: Loser Campers! Get your food quickly and meet the Bears at the Bonfire

*camera heads to the bonfire where everyone is waiting*

Chris: Hello campers! Glad everyone is getting along well!

*Dianne and Hannah death stare eachother*

Chris: jeez i feel the tension from here… but I decided on today's challenge. A fun game of Truth and… well Truth! Since all of yall are teams you all should reveal your deepest… darkest… secrets!

Eli: What do I got to hide?

*Steven looks at josh*

Steven CF: Well lets just hope that With this Josh will spill about Elsa. And if he lies… he gets to spin out of here!

Josh CF: Ooohh this might be my chance to know about Elsa and Steven!

Dianne CF: I bet if Hannah finds out about my cancer she will feel bad for saying what she said! Although she is pretty mean…. I dont know!

Sherwood CF: I hope this challenge ruins everything for me.

Chris: But the fun twist about this is if you lie…. You and your whole team get zapped. Don! Bring out Clucky!

Kevin: Wait.. Wasnt Clucky psycho after the last time?

Chris: He was… until he went through some serious therapy.

*Don brings a cage with clucky rattling like crazy and opens it*

Bianca: uhh…. He looks worse…..

*clucky attacks don*

Don: Stop! Dont hurt me!

Chris: He seems fine to me! Any ways if you lie you are out.. The team with the last ones telling the truth win!

Don: GET THIS CHICKEN OFF ME

Chris: Clucky! Wait til later to mess with him! You got 12 other kids to mess with!

*clucky gets off don*

Chris: Anywho lets get started! The first person to tell the truth is…*presses a button to select who goes*... Josh!

Josh: Uhh… yay?

Steven: What is the matter… you nervous???

Josh: What...Me? Nervous? Funny!

Chris: Okay! So is it true that you are hiding something from your team? Perhaps 2 things?

Josh: Uhh… 2 things?

Josh CF: Hold on…. Is he talking about what I think he is talking about?

Chris: Better hurry… clucky doesnt like waiting.

Josh: You know what yeah! I am!

Chris: Correct!

Dianne: Wait… why what are you hiding?

Drew: yeahh… what do you have that we don't know?

Josh: its nothing really…

Hannah: uhh it is if you are hiding it!

Steven: Okay…. I am not liking this… you better come clean or else if we lose… you are out!

Sherwood: Yikes.. They make a great team

Kevin: Yeah!

Eli CF: Man I feel bad that I know what it is! Him liking Dianne and him talking to Elsa!

Josh CF: the two things i am hiding are two plushies for and from my brother! I have them as good luck charms! But i am worried that the rest of my team would not understand…

Dianne CF: Either way… I know it isnt anything about liking me…

Chris: QUIET! It is now a deers turn to tell the truth! The next person is….. Katrina!

Katrina: Go ahead.. I got nothing!

Chris: Have you been sneaking and overhearing one of your teammates?

Drew: Oh Hell this otta be good!

Katrina CF: Things just might have turned… however i have over heard more than 1 person soo…

Katrina: Nope..

*clucky death stares Katrina*

Sherwood CF: Uh oh… Katrina might be next!

Chris: Wrong!!

Katrina: WHAT HOW?! I HAVENT SPIED ON ONE… I SPIED ON ALL OF THEM

Sherwood: Digging a whole!

Kevin: Why?

Katrina: just to see who i…*All of the team gets zapped*

Chris: One down for Deer!

Katrina: Stupid chicken!

*Clucky starts to boil over… then slowly takes breaths and calms down*

Sherwood CF: Soo… Katrina has overheard everything! I just might have to pluck her out next!

Chris: Okay then next up will be….. Hudson!

Hudson: Shoot!

Chris: Are you A Steven Fan or an Elsa fan?

Steven: Answer wisely…..

Hudson: Uhhhh.

Hudson: Honestly… I hate both of them….. Sorry.. I just do. Now when they were onc…..*Camera fuzzes out*

Elsa: Oh please say me!

Steven: No way! He likes me better!

Elsa: Oh please! You are not good at what you do!

Steven: I HAVE THE SAME AMOUNT OF TROPHIES AS YOU!

Elsa: Yeah I have the crowd moving more recently!

Chris: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!

Hudson: Neither….. I dont like either of you Okay!

Steven and Elsa: What?!

*Clucky gives the okay that he is telling the truth*

Chris: Hudson is still safe!

Steven CF: Why would Hudson not like me? I am the greatest singer after all! Well as long as he hates Elsa im good! But he can always get persuaded….

Elsa CF: Hmm… maybe i could persuade him to go against Steven!

Chris: Okay now it is time for….. Bianca!

Kevin: You got this Boo!

Sherwood: Im about to hurl!

Chris: Ew me too…. Anyways… Bianca, have you said anything negative about kevin?

Bianca: Of course not!

*Clucky senses a lie*

Chris: That is wrong!

*Team Deer gets zapped*

Kevin: Why? What did you say

Bianca: I didnt say anything! I promise

Chris: Well we have cameras still going in between episodes so… *Don pushes a TV to Chris* Roll the Clip!

*TV shows Bianca in confessional*

Bianca CF: That Kevin guy is sooooo sweet! But yet just soooo weird! He doesnt even look at my face. * pulls up her bra out of discomfort* He is weird…… SPRINKLES!

Sherwood: Yikes!

Kevin: Why would you think that?

Bianca: That was literally RIGHT when we got on the island! I didnt even know you… Im sure I said negative things about everyone starting…

Chris: Yeah.. Not really. *Chris looks at camera* Ladies and gentlemen.. Here is some more deleted scenes *chuckles and looks at TV*

*TV shows Bianca in confessional again*

Bianca CF: However… that Sherwood dude is soooo hot! I hope im on hi…. BACON!..? His team! I gotta control that!

*TV Goes to Bianca at another time looking at Drew*

Bianca: *quietly* he is sooo cute too…

Drew: Who's There?

*Bianca runs off yelling Pastries*

*Camera heads back to the campers now*

Drew: Dont worry dear… im a really attractive guy… your not the first one to fall under the spell of my looks *looks at Hannah*

Hannah: Oh My gosh Drew! I DO NOT LIKE YOU!

Kevin: Lemme guess… you liked zach before he was eliminated?

Bianca: What eww not a ch…*Chris interrupts*

Chris: ROLL THE CLIP!

*Bianca runs to the TV and Smashes it

Bianca: OKAY FINE! But still. That was befire we were a thi…..*Chris interrupts*

Chris: SIT AND YOU ARE PAYING FOR THAT!

Kevin CF: I actually thought she liked me! But it turns out I was just the bottom of the barrell… she is just a guy chasing monster!

Chris: Okay enough is enough! Next up…… Eli!

Eli: Ookay.. But just dont put that chicken on me*clucky jumps on him* aaaand he is on me

Chris: Okay… Who here do you like the most on your team?

Eli: as in…. Like as a friend or crush like?

Chris: Like in general.

Eli: Well that would be Josh!

Josh: Thanks man!

*clucky senses a lie*

Chris: WRONG!

*The bears get zapped*

Eli: What?!

Chris: It appears clucky thinks your lying!

Eli: So What?! Its just a stupid chicken!

*Clucky gets mad and starts attacking Eli*

Eli: *Struggling* Ge….t… Get… offf. Meee!

Chris: CLUCKY! BREATHE!

*Clucky starts to breathe and calm down*

Eli CF: I think he poked my eye out! I cant tell!

Josh: Dude! I told you my secrets!

Steven: Secrets?! You told him but not us?

Drew: Yeah dude he clearly is not your best friend. Well. That is what the chicken says!

Josh: well who could it be?

Chris: Luckily i have several TV MONITORS *Stares at Bianca*

*Another TV is brought down… and they show footage of Eli with Hudson

Dianne: Hey man… thanks for letting me get that off my chest.. Your a good friend

Eli: No problem… im sorry about that though

Dianne: I know… i just wish he knew…

Hudson: wish who knew what?

Eli: It was about Di…..*Chris interrupts*

Chris: Quiet! We are running out of time and I dont feel like doing a two parter yet! Next is Elsa!

Steven: She is gunna lie! She lies to her fans im sure..

Josh: Id say more forgetful….

Chris: So… did you and Someone from the Bears meet up last night?

*Steven glares at josh*

Elsa: let me guess… Is this stupid chicken gonna lie and zap us anyways???? Im sure it might!

Steven: Answer the question… this is why the media dont like you…

Sherwood CF: I see what she is doing! Trying to enrage the chicken to avoid answering…

Elsa: Oh no im not answering because that chicken will zap either way. It is a chicken. It cant think

*clucky starts to lose control*

Sherwood: You DO REALIZE this chicken will zap us all until our brain cells are gone right?

Katrina: Not all of them necessarily… it would take out enough to stop our body fro..*All the dear interrupt*

Team Dear: SHUT UP!

Steven: This is what she does with the media….. Just calls them out and expects a good rep? This is why ill always be better!

Elsa: THATS IT! *Gets up and grabs the Bears shock button and presses it repeatedly

Chris: KNOCK IT OFF!

Steven: *While getting shocked* yo...uu.. Think… you… can… beat ...me? *grabs Dear shock button and shocks them back

Chris: EVERYONE! QUIT! YOU ALL LOSE!!!!!

Bears and Deer: WHAT!

Chris: Should have thought about that before causing anarchy!

Hannah: Well you like to cause Anarchy! Hence TOTAL DRAMA!

Chris: Yeah.. When I cause it! Not you

*camera goes to night at bonfire*

Chris: Okay… since no one won the competition! It seems like we have a temporary merge! So for this one time.. You can vote who you want from either side

Elsa: Oh then you already know who i'm going for!

*everyone goes to the confessional and puts their vote and back!*

Chris: Okay so I will do this a bit different. *chuckles*

Hannah: Whats so funny Chris?!

Chris: I will reveal who voted who!

Steven: oh then you already know mine!

Dianne: same here *stares at Hannah*

Hannah: Dont give me that look. I cant take you serious with that shiny globe on you

Josh: SHUT UP HANNAH AND LET CHRIS TALK!

Chris: THANK YOU! Any ways…. Elsa, you voted for Steven so thats one

Steven: Thats no surprise!

Chris: Kevin… you voted for *gasps* Bianca?

Bianca: WHAT?! WHY!!

Kevin: You lied to me!

Bianca: You have to liste…*Kevin interrupts*

Kevin: I dont wanna hear it!

Chris: Sherwood.. You voted for Katrina

Katrina: Hmmm lemme guess. Cuz imma spy?

Sherwood: Yeah..

Katrina: You act like you have a secret.

Josh: Clearly after tonight everyone has secrets!

Chris: so its 1 for Katrina, 1 for Bianca, 1 for steven! Next. Bianca voted for Katrina

Bianca: You did spy…

Chris: Katrina voted Sherwood!

Sherwood: Just upset i called you out

Katrina: Suuuuure

Chris: so 2 for Katrina. 2 for Sherwood and 1 Steven. And obviously Steven voted Elsa

Elsa: Called it!

Chris: Next. Eli voted Steven

Steven: Why me?

Eli: Honestly it was a thing of Eenie meenie minie moe

Steven: man im never lucky with that game.

Hudson: I know right!

Chris: then next vote is Drews! And he vooted for Bianca

Drew: Its pretty freaky to just stare at a man.

Kevin: Agreed!

Chris: next Hudson voted Josh

Josh: Why?

Hudson: You admitted to Hiding stuff

Josh: Its not what you think

Hudson: Then what is it?

Josh: Its…*Chris interrupts*

Chris: Shush! Dianne votes Hanna

Hannah: Grumpy much!

Dianne: You don't even know!

Chris: Josh voted Eli

Eli: Really dude?

Josh: I thought i was your friend

Eli: You are

Josh: Well that is not what the chicken said!

Eli: It is a chicken!

Josh: Yeah a truth detecting chicken!

Chris: QUIET PLEASE! Anyways the last person was Hannah who voted Dianne

Dianne: *Mocking Hannah* Grumpy Much?

Hannah: Oh Shut up. You are so immature and annoying. That is why i dont like you. The inly thing your good for is being a mirror with that head of yours

Dianne: ITS BECAUSE I HAVE CANCER! OKAY! CANCER!!!

*Everyone gasps*

Josh: Oh my gosh… Im so sorry

Drew: Wow..

Dianne: Yeah so that is why im Bald!

Chris: Yikes! Well if you would have told me i could have got you into chemo here at the island

Dianne: Can you still?

Chris: well i gotta see what I can do!

Hannah: I..uh…

Josh: Hold up now! So Hannah is the one who was making fun of Dianne because of if

Steven: Yeah!

Hannah: How was i supposed to know!

Drew: uhh guys she really didnt know…

Chris: Any whoo not to be rude or anything but imma get back to the voting. In which we have a tie between steven, Katrina and bia….*Hudson interrupts*

Hudson: Im changing my vote! I vote Hannah!

Hannah: What?!

Chris: You cant really change your vo..*Steven interrupts*

Steven: Im.changing mine to Hannah as well

Katrina: As do I!

*Everyone starts changing their votes to Hannah, except drew*

Hannah: Chris! You cant let them do this!

Chris: I.. Uhhh

Everyone starts chanting: Vote Hannah! Vote Hannah

Drew: Dont worry Hannah Chris wont change his mi…*Chris interrupts*

Chris: ALRIGHT FINE! So I guess Hannah is out!

Hannah: NO! IM NOT LEAVING!

Josh: Uhh… yeah… you are!

*everyone but drew drags her to the spin o shame*

Hannah: Drew! I gotta tell you something!

Drew: What?

Hannah: I did like you. I sti*Chris interrupts by spinning her off the island*

Drew: She didnt finish what she was going to say!

Chris: Dont Care! *looks back at camera* That will conclude todays episode. Will there be any more sudden twists? Will Bianca and Kevin Make up or is it permanent break up? Will Katrina expose Sherwood? And will Elsa and Steven fess up about their pasts Find out all of these questions later on… TOTAL….. DRAMA…. OWASAKI ISLAND!!!

WHAT A TWIST! I am again truly sorry about the wait! I am still finishing the other episodes slowly but surely and I will finish the season! Hope you enjoyed this lengthy episode.


	9. Episode 6: BEEware of the Drama!

Previously on Total Drama Owasaki Island, our Campers had a fun little ice breaker challenge to know eachother. turns out it was not fun for eirher side as I got them to tell their Truths and things got dirty. Eli's Bro pact with Josh turned to be sour. Kevin and Bianca get some friction in their romance. And Bianca was exposed to the Truth… over...and over… and over! And in the end the Bears take a loss and a Heavy Twist is set after insult warfare between Dianne and Hannah turns out to be that Dianne held a dark truth that has stricken her.. *Chris starts ti tear up* that is sad… anyway. In the end Hudson was supposed to get the spin but in a mandatory twist.. Little miss Hannah got the boot. With 11 Contestants still in the ring for the Million, what is going to go down? Will Kevin forgive Bianca for the Troubles? Will steven and Elsa finally expose themselves? And will Sherwood find his next victim for execution? All these are to be determined right now on… TOTAL… DRAMA… OWASAKI ISLAND!!!!

*Intro Music Comes and goes*

*camera heads to Josh and Drew just looking around the island*

Josh: Man I still feel bad for Dianne!

Drew: I know that is a real let down for her *pulls out a cigarrette and lights it*

Josh: Uhh.. You smoke?

Drew: Yeah? What about it?

Josh: well we were just talking abo..*Drew gives him a death stare* uhh Nevermind!

Josh CF: Man… not to be rude but it seems like Drew has no heart… and soon not.much lung.. Plus, I really feel bad about Dianne… evem without her hair she still is pretty. But im nit falling for her. Bro Pact! Gotta keep it that way! *starts to look concerned*

Drew CF: I think Josh is a good guy but he is a little over protective when it comes to Dianne.. Even before her telling everyone… I think he might have a thing for her… anyways that is not what im worried about! I gotta find a way to be rid of hudson. He is the one who started that strike to remove Hannah and I wanted to keep her fo..*starts to blush* I mean use her for my advantage!

Drew: look i get your concerned about dianne with cancer but ill be fine! I have been smoking for a while now!

Josh: I know i just dont want my team to su…*hears a crying sound in the distance*

Drew: What is that sound?

Josh: I dont know.. Sounds like someone crying

*Drew and Josh see Kevin behind a tree crying*

Drew: Oh.. Just him… welp imma head back to see if I can steal some food from the other cabin!

*Drew walks up and Josh stays for Kevin

Josh: Hey man you alright?

Kevin: How would you feel if you were lied to from the girl you like???

Josh: Not the greatest.. But she did not know much about you then though.

Kevin: Well still she spied on every guy here.. I would not be surprised if she had a thing for Chris..

Josh: Well I can assure you no one in their right mind will have a thing for chris…

Kevin: What about Tofur from season 6?

Josh: He had a thing for taking over the show.. Not chris himself…

Kevin: hmm *Puts his head back down and continues sobbing*

Josh CF: I feel what he feels.. But really Bianca was not sure how she felt at the beginning… I know I did not..until i saw Dia….*Stops* I Mean nothing!

Kevin CF: I know Josh is trying to help but he does not get it! He cant really feel love with his Bro Pact!

Josh: Look I know its hard right now but I would go talk to her about this. Im sure yall can work things out!

Kevin: Maybe later.. I just am too mad to see her at the moment…

Josh: Okay man.. Well you should at least head to the cabin.. You did not lose

Kevin: Maybe Later….

Josh: Okay.. See you at whatever challenge is next!

Kevin CF: Man.. I feel nad for just blanking his help.. But Josh is a nice guy so I think he might be right!

*camera heads to Sherwood looking around the Mansion*

Sherwood CF: At the moment I still have Katrina to deal with… she know my moves...but I cant act upon it right now. I gotta find someone else but at the same time keep The Walking Calculator at bay!

*Camera heads to Sherwood noticing everyone in line for the bathroom*

Sherwood: Hey whats going in here?

Katrina: We are all waiting for the bathroom!

Elsa: You would think that they would have made more than 1 bathroom for a mansion! HURRY UP BIANCA!

Bianca *Crying in the Bathroom: Hang on!!!!!!

Sherwood: hmm….

Sherwood CF: Bingo! Next Victims… Bianca and Kevin! Now that they are weak.. I can use Bianca to make Kevin upset. I know he is mad at her at the moment but all he is is just a puppy on a run.. He will come back heartbroken!

Katrina *glares at sherwood with suspicion*

Sherwood: Bianca I know your upset but everyone elses bladder is too!

Bianca: Fine! *Comes out the bathroom and sobs to the bedroom*

Sherwood: Ill go talk to her.. We need a strong team to keep winning!

Elsa: I hope if we win we get more Bathrooms…

Katrina: Im sure i can talk to her…. She was just hurt by a male and having another one want help her..

Sherwood: Don't worry i am a good talker! I can help her…

Katrina CF: I know what he is doing! The thing is no one else here does…

*camera heads to Bianca alone

*Sherwood knocks on the door*

Sherwood: Can I come in?

Bianca: why?!

Sherwood: I just wanna talk!

Bianca: Fine!

Sherwood: okay i know your upset over the whole Kevin thing…

Bianca: He better not have sent you to insult me!

Sherwood: What?! No no no! I just want to say the way he reacted was just insulting and im sorry that you had to go through it!

Bianca: Well I like him still.. I just am upset about the stuff i did.. If only he will understand!

Sherwood: Well I mean im sure he might. He does not seem like the guy who holds grudges at all….

Bianca: Are you sure?

Sherwood: Im sure. And I can help you out if you need! Any time!

Bianca: Thank you! *goes for a hug* you are one of the few people here i can rely on!

*Sherwood grows an evil smirk behind her back*

Sherwood CF: Well she still likes him after that! This is going to be a little bit more difficult than I thought it was going to! So Now i gotta talk to Kevin to make this work!

Bianca CF: Man! Sherwood is a great friend! Just the way he talks is so…. SPRINKLES! Oh no! Do I like him???

*Camera goes to Sherwood leaving the door giving an evil smirk to Katrina*

Sherwood: See? What did I tell you!

*Katrina grabs him and grabs his collar*

Katrina: You really think you can get away with this?

Sherwood: Oh definitely! Just as sure as when i threw Zach and Lillian to the dump! And I am guaranteed to send you out easy!

Katrina: We will see about that!

Sherwood: Oh but with you! Imma hold you off till later! I want you to suffer from me before you suffer from permanent dizziness!

*sherwood breaks loose and walks off grinning*

Katrina: GRRRR!

Katrina: I hate him! He knows that he cant beat me and that is why he is putting me on hold! I gotta talk to Bianca! But if I do she will not believe me! Ugh! He is very manipulative!

*Camera heads back to the Drew looking for hudson to talk*

Drew: Hudson! We need to talk! Where are you?!

Hudson: Up here!

*Camera goes to Hudson in a tree*

Drew: What are you even doing up there??

Hudson: Looking at those deer… they are literally growling at eachother

*camera shows 2 Deer Growling with their sharp teeth fighting over a bunny that is scared*

Hudson: Didnt Zach say those deer were real? And blamed Sherwood?

Drew: I dont know and I do not care just come down now!

Hudson: Why would I do that?

Drew: Because I said so!

*Drew takes out his used cigarette and throws it at Hudson making him fall*

Hudson: What was that for?!

Drew: I know what you did about Hannah trying to save yourself! You knew you were gone!

Hudson: *Sarcastically* Whatever could you mean?

Drew: I mean you threw her under the bus! Just so you can get ahead!

Hudson: Well I mean that was kinda the intention… plus really she had it in for her anyways with or without me saying it…

Drew: Still you messed up my plan to…. *Hudson's eyes widened* I mean you took the girl that i ….* Hudson Interrupts*

Hudson: Oh you had a plan didnt you??

Drew: I uh…*Hudson interrupts*

Hudson: You were only using her for an Advantage just so you can throw her out later on!

Drew: *Nervously* Not really like tha….*Hudson interrupts again*

Hudson: Wow! That is a clever plan! I thought those Cigarettes would have burned your brain cells but at last there is a miracle!

Drew: You better watch it! If our team loses you are still next! just because Hannah is out does not mean you are safe right after! You still have put our team down alot!

Hudson: That is true, but however i have my ways!

Drew: Lemme guess.. Does your plan involve Tripping over things and blaming it on a ghost?

Hudson: *Laughs a bit* Oh no.. You will see!

Drew: Whatever you say!

Drew CF: Im supposed to feel intimidated by him… not really! I personally dont see what plan he has! Most i can see is that he will tell everyone i was allied with hannah but that wont change the rules. I still thought what Hannah said was wrong! *Lights another cigarette* I guess we will wait and see!

*camera moves to the Cafe, Where Steven and Eli are eating*

Steven: Ugh what is this stuff!! Is this even real!

Don: Id watch it! This was really good until it expired 2 months ago!

*Eli and Steven start to gag*

Steven: I will pass on eating!

Eli: I will as well!

Steven: where is the rest of our team?

Eli: Well I know right now Dianne is having treatment and Hudson was "Exploring Nature" but Drew and Josh? I dunno

Steven: Well if I see josh with another Deer again he is gonna get it! I have high suspicion that he is Allied with Elsa!

Eli: For real I get its show biz and all but why do you two argue so Much? It is more than any other divorced celebrity couple

Steven: Just a long past I do not want to get into!

Eli: Well if you dont talk about it then it will mess with your game! Hence why we are starting to lose!

Steven: *Sighs* Well since you have not really bugged me at all I will tell you! But you better keep it a secret!!!!!

Eli: Got it!

Steven: Okay! So back when i wa….*Dart shoots him in the neck* WHAT THE…*Passes out*

Eli: Steven!!! Are yo…*Gets shot with a dart as well and passes out*

*camera goes to Kevin running to the cabin*

Kevin: I gotta talk to Bianca! I made a mi….*Dart shoots him* ow! What the…. I do no..*Collapses*

*camera moves to Josh heading to the cafe with Drew right behind him*

Josh: Hey have you seen everyone?

Drew: Only Hudson! But I need to tell you about hi…*Dart hits them both and they collapse*

*camera heads to the Deer in the cabin eating food*

Elsa: Have you seen Kevin?

Sherwood: Probably letting out some steam.

Katrina: Well he better come for some food! He does not want that nasty Crap at all!

*Sleeping gas starts to rapidly come out of the vents

Bianca: *Cough* What is this stuff?!

Elsa: I dont know.. *Yawns* But all I know is that I am tired *Passes out*

Katrina: ITS SLEEPING GA….*Passes out*

Sherwood: *Cough* I cant breathe!... *coughs a bit more and passes out*

Bianca: AHHH! CANT SEE EITHER…*Yawns and passes out*

*Camera heads to Hudson walking with a big smile on his face*

Hudson: Cant wait til I get Drew out! *Trips over a stick and passes out from the impact if falling down a hill*

*Mysterious shadow with the darts shrugs in the shadows*

*Camera heads inside of a GIANT Bee Hive, where all the campers are waking up*

Sherwood: Where are we?

Dianne: How did I get here??? I was in treatment and then Boom im asleep!

Elsa: Looks like a Bee hive??

Steven: Well obviously captain obvious? Wanna give us a tour while your at it?

Elsa: Dont you even get me started you little *Interrupted by a giant Tv coming down with chris on it*

Chris: Howdy Campers! How's it hanging?

Sherwood: Should have known that you were part of this!

Dianne: You interrupted my Treatment!

Chris: Dont worry Dianne we were sure to finish your treatment while you were unconscious! Anyways welcome to your Next challenge!

Josh: In a Giant Bee Hive???

Chris: Bingo!

Hudson: I thought you said this Island was completely natural! There is no way this hive is real!

Chris: Youre right it is not a real hive! I just simply grabbed it out of Pahkitew mainly because I could not find a real hive like this! But your goal is to escape! At the end of the Hive there is a door! You need a button to unlock it! There is a button for both teams labeled with your color of your team! However, they are completely dismantled and you need 3 pieces to put them together! You will need the red button, the wiring, and the box itself! First team with ALL of their people out of the Hive wins immunity!

Kevin: what if we use the wrong button?

Chris: if you use the wrong button then you basically just gave the other team a win! Are yall ready?

Everyone: NO!

Chris: Too Bad!!! GO! *Sirens go off* I hope the sirens dont distract the Giant BEES!

Sherwood: Did he say Giant?

Drew: DID HE SAY BEES!!!!!

*A giant swarm of Mutant sized bees starts chasing them*

Bianca: RUN!!!!!

*Everyone starts to scatter*

Drew CF: BEES?! FREAKING GIANT MUTANT BEES?! I HATE THEM!!!!

*camera heads to Steven finally away from the bees with Eli catching up*

Steven: *panting* Those….*Panting* are some ANGRY BEES!

Eli: Agreed!

Steven: Well heck we lost our team again!!!!

Eli: Its probably easier that way! Better to spread out to find these pieces!

Steven: Yeah you're right! I just need to keep an eye on Josh!!!

Eli: Oh yeah speaking of that, you were about to tell me something important before we were put to sleep?

Steven: Huh?

Eli: About the stuff between you and Elsa???

Steven: I cant recall!

Eli: that dart got you good didnt it?

Steven: Maybe… More juice for a guy like me. As a singer you have alot of good memory!

Eli: hmm.. Fascinating!

Steven CF: Alright so I know what he is talking about! Eli is a good guy but I just dont feel like talking about it to him! He is a trustworthy guy but I trusted Josh… but now I don't so its a trust thing you know?

Eli: Well lets just hope you can remember later…

Steven: Well it didnt erase ALL MY PAST. I will tell you this! Back to when I was 15… *stops to notice a button* OOOHHH A button! Lets go find the rest of the pieces

Eli: Wait that is the other teams button

Steven: Oh… well hec..*Gets an idea* Wait a second! Lets hide this!

Eli: Oh so to make it harder for the other team!

Steven: Exactly! Thing is where?

Eli: hmm well there is that steep hole with a giant swarm of bees with it! *camera heads to a deep pit with a giant swarm of giant bees filling it, even the queen*

Steven: Thats the queen!!! There is no way they are going to find it!!

*Throws it and it hits the queen*

Eli: Uhhh i think you hit the queen bee steven!

Steven: Oh crap!!! RUN!!

*Steven and Eli run before the Queen sees them*

*Camera moves to Kevin looking for Bianca*

Kevin: BIANCA? WHERE ARE YOU???

*Sherwood comes up around the corner scaring Kevin and making him fall*

Sherwood: Oh geez are you okay?

Kevin: Yeah im fine!

Sherwood: Sorry man I did not mean to frighten you! *Helps him up*

Kevin: Thanks! Have you seen Bianca?

Sherwood: I do not know. But It would be best to not be around her.. She is really heated over the situation last week

Kevin: Is she really mad! Ugh I am a terrible person!

Sherwood: Dont worry man I can help! I know how it feels. But one thing I learned is to keep some distance for a bit!

Kevin: But then she will think im Blanking her still!

Sherwood: No she wont! She will actually appreciate it! Because this is still new for her! So going right back will make her even more mad! Trust me that is how girls are!

Kevin: Do your really mean it?

Sherwood: Of course i do! I would not lie to you would i?

Kevin: I guess not! Thanks for helping Sherwood! I Knew you were a good friend!

Sherwood CF: He only thinks spacing himself is helping! Well.. Helping me of course! Gives me.enough time make a move on Bianca! I think you all know where im getting to… if not Blah blah make Bianca like me blah blah make Kevin mad blah blah make him rage to where people want him out!

Sherwood: Hey look there is 2 of our pieced right there!

Kevin: Sweet! What are the odds of them being right next to each other!!!

Sherwood: If only the button was there we would have been super lucky!!!

Kevin: I know right

Sherwood: Welp all we need is that button!

*A giant bee starts to chase them*

Kevin: AAAHHHH!

Sherwood: RUN!!!

*camera heads to Josh and Dianne*

Josh: Hey how is treatment going!

Dianne: Its going good! Well at least the part I was awake for

Josh: Ha yeah! Still sucks that you have to even go at all! Im still sorry you have this!

Dianne: Welp not much i can do about it except pray that this treatment works

Josh: Im sure it will!

Dianne: Thanks. *Starts to blush*

Dianne CF: He is just sooo sweet!!! I really hope he likes me!

Josh CF: Man! I really like her! But this Pact though…. Ugh!!! Gotta do it for you bro!!!

Josh: Hey look! A box!

Dianne: Oh sweet!!!

*Drew shows up*

Drew: Hey guys! Look what I found! *He shows the wire*

Josh: Awesome! Where did you find that!

Drew: *Nervously* Well….

*Camera Goes to flash back*

Drew: Okay…. They are just fake bees.. Not real! CMON Drew you got this!

*Drew starts running toward run of the bees and starts beating it up!*

Drew: YOU WILL*Punching it* NOT SCARE* Punches it more* ME AGAIN!!! *Punches it one last time till it is completely broken* Oooh! Wire!

*A giant swarm comes after him*

Drew: TOO MANY! AAAHHH! *Runs off*

*Camera heads to now*

Josh: Well Whatever helps I guess!

Dianne: We just need the button and we are golden!

Drew: Well before we do I need to ask you guys something!

Josh: Yeah what is it?

Drew: I have a bad feeling about Hudson! He has been holding us down almost all season so far!

Dianne: Yeah he kinda has!

Drew: so the next time we lose we need to cut him! We can't have him tripping all the time and messing up our team!

Josh: You do have a point

Drew: So are yall in?

Josh: I am

Dianne: Agreed!

Drew: Sweet! Now imma see if i can find Eli and Steven to get them on board

Josh: Okay be careful!

Drew CF: Heheheheh….. Hudson is out for sure!

*camera heads to Katrina, Elsa and Bianca*

Elsa: How you holdin up Bianca?

Bianca: Im doin okay i guess… Sherwood really helped!

Katrina: *Sarcastically* Yeah Im sure he did!

Bianca: What was with all the Sarcasm?

Katrina: Do you think he is a little too nice? It seems too nice to be unreal!

Elsa: Just because they are nice does not mean they are bad!

Bianca: Yeah if that was the case Eli would be bad!

Katrina: Well Alejandro was acting nice on World Tour and we all know how that went!

Elsa: I wouldnt compare Sherwood to Al!

Bianca: Yeah Alejandro and Sherwood are by far apart!

Katrina: Oh well! I will still take that as a warning just in case im right!

Bianca: Not really going to need it!

Katrina CF: UGH! CANT GET ANYONE TO BELIEVE ME! I guess the only way is to catch him in the act!

Bianca CF: I do not see why Katrina is suspicious of Sherwood! He is not that type of person! He is a nice and honest ma…..WAFFLES! *Gasp*

*Camera moves to Hudson alone*

Hudson: Dang where are these dang pieces! *Notices his teams button* hmm!

Hudson CF: Just to be sure we lose to give me enough time to convince everyone about Drew…

Hudson: *Whistles as he walks towards the pit*

*Drew passes by noticing Hudson about to throw it!

Drew: What are you doing???

Hudson: *Shocked* What?! nothing! *throws the button*

Drew: Wait a second! THAT WAS OUR BUTTON! YOU ARE TRYING TO MAKE US LOSE!

Hudson: Uhh no that was the other teams!!!

Drew: Steven and Eli put it in their already! Ohhh you are so gone! Just wait! You are gone for sure!

*Hudson starts to get mad, and purposly bumps in to drew making him fall into the pit*

Drew: AAAHHH!

Hudson: OOPS! SORRY! *Laughs Maniacally*

*Drew Lands head first on the queen bee*

Drew*In pain: Dont hurt me please!

*Drew gets attacked by all the bees and the deer button fly out from the fight*

Hudson: Thank you drew! You were useful after all!! *laughs and leaves the button where the deer can see it!!*

*The rest of the Bears go to the pitt hearing the fight*

Dianne: OH MY GOD! DREW!!!

Steven: Oh dang! Hudson what happened!

Hudson: I dont know all I saw was him trip! And he has our button down their!

Steven: And what about the Deer's button?! Is it down there!!!

Hudson: I saw it fly that way!

*Elsa Katrina and Bianca show up and find the button*

Elsa: Sweet!!! The button!!! Lets find the rest of the team to put this together!

Steven: NO!!

Elsa: Awww poor Steven!

Steven: Quick! someone get drew and the button out of their before they build way ou…*Right when he says that the Deer escape!*

Chris *Intercom: THE DEER WIN AGAIN!

*All the deer cheers!

Steven: DANG IT!!!!

Hudson: Id blame Drew! He fell down there!

Chris: Bears! Get to ready to lose someone tonight!

*camera heads to the campfire and Drew is in a full body cast and wheel chair. votes already tallied*

Chris: Welcome Bears! You know the drill. Marshmallow means your safe… No Marshmallow means your not! And the ones with Marshmallows are…

Josh!

Dianne!

Steven

And Eli!

Eli: Phew!

Chris: And the person Eliminated is…………….

Hudson! Who had all the votes except his!

Hudson: ALL???

Chris: But since the condition Drew is in he cant really compete! So Drew is out instead!

Steven: Sorry man!

Dianne: Feel better soon

Josh: Yeah dude!

Hudson: Be careful next time

*Drew Muffles a scream due to the body cast*

*camera moves to the Spin O Shame*

Chris: Any last words? Oh wait you cant say anything at all sooo *Starts the spin o shame*

Drew *Muffled scream as he gets thrown*

Chris: That will wrap up this episode! We are dropped to 10! Who will go out next? Who will be tricked by either Hudson or Sherwood? All of these to be solved next time on… TOTAL…. DRAMA….. OWASAKI ISLAND!!!!!

**I am glad i finished this episode! Sorry about the long wait! I have little personal time and it is hard for me to find time! and I apologize to the creator of Drew for not winning. And still be sure to PM me who you want in Pahkitew All-Stars! Voting ends on the finale of this season so yall got a bit! **


	10. Episode 7: Night Chasing

***Camera Fades to Chris Standing at the dock next to the Spin Of Shame***

**Chris: **Previously on Total Drama Owasaki Island, Our contestants had a trip into a beehive.. Some of them more than literal than others. Sherwood put a split between Kevin and Bianca, and Steven and Elsa STILL argued! And Drew took a little trip, LITERALLY, to an upclose experience to the Queen Bee Herself, and a trip to the Spin Of Shame! With the Help of Hudson. Thats cold dude! We now have 10 contestants! Will Hudson find another person to bump out of the game.. literally? Find out tonight on TOTAL DRAMA OWASAKI ISLAND!

***Camera moves to**** Steven and Josh walking back from the Elimination ceremony with Steven outraged***

Steven: Another loss! We had a lead on Elsa and we are now tied!

Josh: You do realize that she is not the only one on her team right?!

***Steven's eyes widen with anger***

Steven: I do not need the attitude right now!

Josh: What attitu..***Steven Interrupts***

Steven: Can it! ***Steven starts to get close to Josh* **Oh and by the way if I see you or ANYONE else talk to ANYONE on Elsa's team! I will take you out in an instant!!! Got me!

***Josh stands back in fear***

Josh: I..uhh.. Yeah man!

***Confessionals***

**Josh: What is his deal?! I was only trying to be nice to kevin! *Remembers talking to Elsa* Oh yikes! Forgot about that.. *He looks down with disappointment* Yeah.. im dead! but how did he know???**

**Steven: I can not have anyone on my team interacting with the Deer! If I see them... Oooh they are so gone!**

***End Confessionals***

***Camera transitions back to Steven and Josh, Where Hudson comes up behind them***

Hudson: And this should have been asked sooner but since when did you become ruler of the Bears?

***Steven's eyes widen***

Steven: Are you going to test me???

Hudson: Well I was just saying there was really not a captain...

Steven: And someone had to fill it! So here I am!

***Hudson grows an evil smirk***

Hudson: And look where we are now! Losing people like flies!

***Steven becomes more outraged***

Steven: OH YOU LITTLE ***Dianne and Eli run up from all the bickering just before steven can finish***

Dianne: Guys! Knock it off!

Eli: Seriously we need to get focused on taking out the other team not take eachother out!

***Steven starts to cool down slightly***

Steven: Fine... Whatever! ***He then quickly grabs Hudson by the collar of his shirt as Dianne and Josh run off* **But YOU better watch out! I know that little stunt you pulled in there on Drew! So if we lose, YOU are gone!!! ***He lets go and Hudson goes to the ground***

Eli: That is just cold!

***Steven and Eli walk off and Hudson just sits there, wondering about Eli***

Hudson: hmm...

***Confessionals***

**Hudson: Either way if he knew about it or not, I was still going to get voted out if Drew did not get "Too hurt" but now im curious about Eli following Steven around alot? Are they an alliance? If so... I gotta find a way to stop it**

**Josh: *Tearing up a bit holding an Autographed photo of Elsa in Concert* *Sniff* Dont worry ill be back for you *He hides the pictures behind the rim of the toilet seat***

***End Confessional***

***Camera goes to Josh leaving the confessional, with Hudson right behind it , hearing everyword***

Hudson: Bingo!

***Confessional***

**Hudson: Oh Dont worry! *grabs the autograph* I wont pin Josh...Yet! if Steven said we have ANYTHING to do with Elsa, he will take them out! Sooo... make this look like it was Eli's by putting it on his person and then BOOM! Eli is out of here! though... That would only be 2 votes to 3! So I would need to convince Josh and Dianne! *Looks at the autograph* Man... I wish I could have went!**

***End Confessionals***

***Camera heads to Josh and Dianne walking out next to the mansion where they will be sleeping***

Josh: Hey! I forgot to ask how your treatment is going!

Dianne: It is going well! Although you asked me back inside the Beehive!

Josh: Oh.. uh yeah duh forgot!

***They both giggle***

Dianne: You know let me tell you something

Josh: Yeah what is it?

Dianne: Well uh I just wanted to say that you have been really the only one who has cared for me so far this season!

Josh: Well everyone has really.. They rooted for you when Hannah was being a jerk!

Dianne: Well yeah but you have been there more and they have been out at eachother! well except Eli but he does not talk much!

Josh: Well if you put it that way I guess I have!

***Dianne hugs him***

Dianne: Thank you for all the help and care this season!

***Josh Hugs her back, and starts to blush***

Josh: Yeah no problem!

***They end their hug and stare at eachother for a bit, Dianne starts to blush***

Dianne: Well.. we should go get some rest for the next challenge!

Josh: Yeah we should!

***Confessionals***

**Josh: *Facepalming* I cant help it! I LIKE HER! But I cant though! *Slaps his self* FOCUS! BRO PACT!!! *Starts to look down again* But I cant! *Notices His autograph is missing* Hey... where did my picture go?**

**Dianne: I just cant! He is just soooo sweet! But does he like me? I dont know! *Slaps herself* FOCUS!!! This is a competition Dianne! *Looks down and sighs* But I cant!**

***End Confessional***

***Camera heads to the Deer inside the mansion, where everyone is getting some late night celebration at the kitchen**

Elsa: Great job guys! Now that Steven and his team does not have a lead anymore, it will be a lot easier to take them out now!

Katrina: Well we are at the final 10... We are likely to merge soon.

Elsa: Yeah but it wont happen yet im sure! so if we win these next couple of challenges before hand we out number them and we can take them out from there!

Katrina: Fair enough!

***Camera rolls to Bianca and Sherwood eating some ice cream. And kevin walks by***

Bianca: Hey kevin... want some ice cre...***Kevin Interrupts***

Kevin:***Negatively*** No...Thank you!

***Kevin walks off and Bianca sighs in disappointment***

Sherwood: Dont worry! He will come around

Bianca: I am starting to think he wont...

***Sherwood starts to grow an evil smirk***

***Confessionals***

**Sherwood: What I am trying to do here is get Kevin and Bianca to split by having Kevin just blank Bianca, making her mad. and as it goes... they will be no more. abd right now... it is all going to plan!**

**Bianca: I just dont see why he is not over this yet?! *Starts to get bitter* I get he has some problems but he does not need to be rude about it!**

**Kevin: I am just doing what Sherwood said.. but it looks like its making her more upset! I know I have zero experience when it comes to this... But this is starting to not feel right at all!**

***End Confessionals***

***Camera sets back on Sherwood and Bianca***

Sherwood: Do you want me to go talk to him?

Bianca: ***Bitter*** From the way it is looking I do not think it will work..

Sherwood: Well I honestly didnt think it was not going to work when I helped you! I was worried you were going to shut me off!

Bianca: Well suit youself.. he clearly does not let things go so easily...

Sherwood: If you insist...

***Sherwood gets up from his seat and walks over to Kevin***

Sherwood: Hey man how are you holding up?

Kevin: I don't know... I am doing what you said, but it seems like she is getting more irritable...

Sherwood: Well it is probably because she is not over it still... She can really hold a grudge...

Kevin: ***Starting to get bitter* **I can notice...

Sherwood: I know... I have been trying to talk to her and she just wont let it go.. But im sure i can get her to turn over...

***Confessionals***

**Sherwood: And when I mean turn over... I mean turn away from Kevin!**

***End Confessionals***

Kevin: Well Im starting to not care if she wont let things go... but you can try some more or whatever...***Sighs***

***Sherwood puts his hand on Kevin'**

Sherwood: Trust me! I can and I will!

***Confessionals***

**Kevin: Really I do not see why Bianca would be so upset about this still... It is not like her to be like that! Something is not right here... not one bit!**

***End Confessionals***

***As he says this he walks away from Kevin, growing an evil smirk and quietly laughing. And Katrina hears all of this and confronts Sherwood***

Katrina: Now I see what you are doing!

Sherwood: ***Sarcastically* **Whatever could you mean???

Katrina: Telling Bianca and Kevin 2 different tales to split them up??? That is just wrong!!!

Sherwood: For a genius you really like to state the obvious!

***Katrina starts to get angry***

Katrina: Ugh... You are dead!

Sherwood: ***Laughing* **Oh please! You really think they can believe you?? You little spy!

Katrina: Yeah Im sure they will come around!

Sherwood: ***Starts to yell where everyone can hear* **WHY WOULD YOU SPY ON ME!!! AND EVERYONE ELSE???

***Katrina's eyes widen***

Katrina: WHAT?!

Sherwood: ***Still yelling* **WE NEED OUR PRIVACY! NOW I FEEL SOO UNCOMFORTABLE AROUND YOU!

***Everyone else starts to come around***

Elsa: Really Katrina??? You are STILL Spying on us???

Bianca: Why????

Katrina: What?! No I di..***Elsa interrupts***

Elsa: You really need to stop!!! That is really cold to just not give anyone privacy!!

Sherwood: ***Starts to fake cry* **I just feel so violated! I cant even use the bathroom now Im so paranoid!

Bianca: Ugh... me neither...

Elsa: I think it is best if we lose the next challenge... to get rid of you!!

Bianca: Agreed!

***Everyone else walks back except Kevin who is around the corner overhearing this***

Sherwood: ***Smiling* **There you go.. try rebuilding that tower!

Katrina: UGH!

***Sherwood walks away. Camera goes to Kevin, who's eyes widen in shock***

Kevin: He did not...

***Confessionals***

**Kevin: *Extremely Outraged* ALL THIS TIME!!! ****I cannot believe Sherwood would do that!!! *Realises what Zach and Lillian said before they left* Oh no! He has been fooling everyone! I gotta fix things between Bianca and I! And help Katrina!!!**

**Katrina: Great! Now that he pulled that stunt, Now I am needing to worry about myself for sure! *realises kevin did not show up* But I can help kevin!!!**

**Bianca: Man! Talk about ZERO privacy *Looks back behind her* Is she behind the outhouse?**

***End Confessionals***

***Camera moves to Katrina, who is mad, Kevin comes up***

Kevin: Hey I need to talk to yo...***Katrina interrupts***

Katrina: I swear if you say anything about me SPYING you should best leave!

Kevin: What?! No I was going to ask you abou sher...***Chris on the intercom interrupts***

Chris: CAMPERS! Get ready for your next challenge!!! You dont want to miss it!!

Sherwood: Huh.. thought we just came back from the ceremony...

Chris: You did! but since I own this show I do what I want!!! Anyways meet me in front of the Mess hall in 5!

***Camera moves to the front of mess hall, where the remaining campers are all at***

Chris: So! How did yall sleep?

Josh: We didnt...

Chris: So glad to hear that! So for this challenge I figured id let Yall duke it out in a Late Night Race around the island!!!

Steven: A race? i..i..in the dark?

Chris: That is correct!

Elsa: Whats the matter? Is somebody afraid of the dark?

Steven: What? Pfft No!

***Confessionals***

**Steven: Okay! So I have a slight fear of the dark! Its all due to one time on tour back from a special performance from Transylvania where the power went out! And boy did Transylvania prove themselves scary! I have always hated the dark since! Why do you think I hate losing? Well, besides with losing to Elsa!**

**Elsa: *Chuckles* Man there was this one time back in Transylvania where Steven was on tour and boy was he so terrified! He told me he peed himself from the fear back when we wer...*Stops* I mean uh.. nothing!**

***End Confessionals***

Chris: However You have a certain route that you would need to go! ***Don brings a monitor with a map of the** **island, with a dot at the other end of the island* **once you get to where that dot is there will be 10 Chris Idols. 5 for each player on your team. The first team to bring ALL of their team's idols wins!

Sherwood: Sounds easy enough!

Chris: Oh and by the way there is one extra Idol I threw in there! Its an immunity idol You might want to snag that before anyone else does! Because not only does it give you immunity from elimination, YOU get to choose who you want out!!!With all that said ***Blows his air horn right in Don's ear* **GO!!!

***Both teams start running into the woods***

Don: Was that even necessary?

Chris: Why yes.. yes it was!

***Camera shows the Deer all huddled in a group***

Elsa: Okay to ensure that the bears dont win that immunity idol we need to all split up and go different paths!

Sherwood: So do we just tell you that we have it? It would seem pointless to even have it if we tell you about it

Elsa: Still... lets just do it. as long as a bear does not have it. ***The deer start to split up***

***Confessionals***

**Elsa: If any of those bears have an Idol, especially Steven, we are dead. because im sure they will keep it til merge!**

**Sherwood: I gotta stop Katrina from getting that Idol! If she has it im out! but if I have it.. I basically would run this season! Well, more than what I already run!**

***End Confessionals***

***Camera heads to the Bears noticing the Deer Spreading out***

Josh: Should we be doing what they are doing?

Steven: Not a Chance! We are staying together at all costs!

Dianne: But what if they get the Idol?

Steven: Knowing them they will spend it the first chance they get

Eli: Or.. they will save it til merge, Hand it to elsa, And if we vote elsa out she can throw you out instead!

Steven: Please! Elsa is not that clever

Hudson: Well they do have Katrina on their team, and she IS clever enough to bring up that idea...

Steven: *Sighs* That is true..

***Confessionals***

**Hudson: Im not trying to split us up to find the idol at all! I am just trying go get to Eli to where know one sees me plant this picture on him!**

***End Confessionals***

Dianne: I actually have to agree with Hudson...

Steven: Ugh.. fine! but we are pairing up!

Hudson: Why? Worried the Boogie Man might chase you down?

***Steven Stops and gets in Hudson's face***

Steven: You better listen here Sir Trips Alot! I am not afraid of the dark! And I am definitely not afraid to boot you out of this show!

Hudson: Then prove it by splitting up!

***After Hudson says this everyone splits up***

Steven: HEY WHERE ARE ALL OF YALL GOING?! ***Starts to shiver in fear***

***Confessionals***

**Steven: I... am... done with Hudson!**

***End Confessionals***

***Camera heads to steven who is going paranoid***

Steven: I..its really dark out here! ***He hears something shaking in a bush* **Who's there?! ***The creature comes out and chases steven***

Steven: AHHHH!!!

***Camera goes on pause and Chris comes up***

Chris: Ooh boy things are starting to get good! Will Steven be able to overcome his fear? and Will Hudson pull off his next scheme? Find out after the break of Total Drama Owasaki Island!

***Advertisement***

**This is where your story could end up! If you want your Story posted here just PM me and I will throw it up here! Though it is first come first serve. And If I don't get any PM's I will just add some of my favorites!**

***End Advertisement***

***Camera heads back to Steven Running for his life***

Steven: AAHHHHH!!!

***The creature is shown, it is a deer***

Steven: Oh... Phew it is just a deer!!!

***The Deer starts to growl and roar***

Steven: Forget this! Im outta here!!!

***Steven runs away screaming, and the deer just chuckles***

***Confessionals***

**Steven: *Curled up in a ball* T..thats... T..hats no deer!!!**

**Deer: *Laughing***

***End Confessionals***

***Camera moves to Hudson who is trying to catch up to Eli***

Hudson: Wait up Eli!!

***Eli looks back and Sighs***

Eli: Are you going to shove me into a ditch or something?

Hudson: What? No!

***Hudson manages to catch up***

Eli: Then what is it?

Hudson: I was just wanting to say since if we lose I know im getting eliminated, That it was fun having you on our team! ***Pats Eli on the shoulder and sneaking the photo's in his back pocket***

Eli: Uhh... Thanks?

Hudson: Yeah no problem! Well... see ya around! ***Hudson starts to run off to find Josh***

***Confessionals***

**Eli: That was weird...**

**Hudson: I am really good at hiding stuff on people... There was this one time back in Elementary school I hid a bee hive, with actual bees into some kids backpack. Long story short, Class was dismissed for an "Infestation"** **And the kid? Well... I was too busy trying not to get stung.**

***End Confessionals***

***Camera moves to Kevin and Katrina***

Kevin: Katrina as I was saying earlier I was needing to talk to you about sherwood

***Katrina's Eyes widen, and she grows a smile***

Katrina: Go ahead shoot!

Kevin: I was just wanting to ask if you saw him planning anything!

Katrina: As much as I hate to say it he has already thrown some plans! He Lied to zach, He dropped lillian and he split you and Bianca up!

Kevin: I KNEW IT

***Confessionals***

**Kevin: All this time! *Sighs* But there is no way I can convince Bianca about Sherwood! I would not be surprise if they started dating!**

**Katrina: Now that I have Kevin on my side. I have another witness of Sherwood's wrong doings! At this rate, Im sure we can make everyone believe that Sherwood is not who he says he is in no time!**

***End Confessionals***

***Camera moves back To Kevin and Katrina***

Katrina: I was surprised he managed to get them out. And he has been trying to get under my skin

Kevin: Wait did he Manipulate Gracie?

Katrina: Oh lord no! She dug her own Grave

They both giggle*

Kevin: Well what am I supposed to do? Knowing how he has everyone wrapped around his finger aint no way is everyone going to believe us!

Katrina: Well Im sure merge is soon and you and Josh seem to get along! Aaaand the fact that he has not left Dianne since the whole Cancer thing. so really its a 2 for 1 Deal!

Kevin: Do you think Josh has a thing for Dianne?

Katrina: Oh yeah definitely! The only reason for them not dating sooner is because of Josh's pact with his brother back home!

Kevin: How do you know this??

Katrina: I gotta know my competitors before I enter the show? Doesnt everyone do that?

Kevin: Uhh.. Not really..

***They all walk up to the end of the map, Where the Idols await them***

Kevin: Sweet look the Idols!

Katrina: Awesome! lets grab and go!!

Kevin: Wait look! ***Kevin notices the Immunity Idol* **

Katrina: Awesome!!! Get it!

Kevin: How about you get it! Since Sherwood is trying to boot you out next!

Katrina: Really??

Kevin: Yeah!

***Katrina grabs it an****d hides it in her shirt***

***The rest if the contestants show up as soon as Katrina and Kevin leave***

Steven: COME ON GUYS THEY HAVE THE LEAD!

***Hudson shows up last as he is walking***

Josh: Dude! Hurry up!

Hudson: Hang on I gotta keep my energy up!

***Confessionals***

**Hudson: What does it look like im doing? My point is to make us lose because the sooner Eli is out.. the better**

**Steven: IS HE TRYING TO MAKE US LOSE! If he wants to play that way... fine!!**

**Josh: * Panicking and checking every part if the Out house as possible* For real! Where is that Photo!!!**

***End Confessionals***

***Camera heads t****o Steven throwing the idol at Hudson, and then Eli picking him up***

Hudson: Hey Let me down!!!

Steven: There is no way you are slowing us down!

***Hudson looks down at Eli's Pocket and grabs the photo***

Hudson: Uhh... what are these??

Eli: What are what??

***Hudson shows the Autograph***

Steven:***Stops in Anger* **Is that.. an ELSA AUTOGRAPH???

***Confessionals***

**Josh: HE TOOK MY AUTOGRAPH?! What the heck Eli???**

**Eli: How did they get there???**

***End Confessionals***

Josh: Why Did yoy steal my autograph?

Steven: THOSE WERE YOURS!!!

Hudson: Wait dont get mad at Josh!! ***Gets down from Eli* **Clearly Eli stole those because he wanted them more! Which means he is a bigger fan!

Eli: I did not I swear!!!

Steven: Eli! YOU ARE SO GONE!!!

***Steven Holds Eli Down***

Eli: What are you doing?! Get off!!

Steven: THE SOONER YOU ARE OUT THE BETTER!

Dianne: GUYS STOP WE GOTTA WIN!!! WE GOTTA W...***Chris interrupts with the intercom***

Chris: AND THE DEER WIN!!!

***The Deer cheer from a distance***

Dianne: ..win...

***The Camera immediately heads to the campfire where the loser bears sit***

Chris: Welcome to your third Elimination Ceremony! Do you guys know your not supposed to be here? Oh and I love the team wo-

***Steven grabs Chris by the collar***

Steven: JUST GET TO THE POINT!!!

***Don pulls him off and sits him down***

Chris: Thank you... now go cast your votes!

***Confessionals***

**Steven: Traitor!!**

**Eli: Just for holding me down!**

**Josh: Stealer!**

**Dianne: We could have won...**

**Hudson: Hehehehe!**

***End Confessionals***

Chris: Okay the following campers are safe! Dianne!

***Dianne catches the Marshmallow with ease***

Chris:... Josh!

Josh: Yes!

Steven: You just wait til Next ceremony!!

Chris: And Hudson is also safe!

Hudson: Oh yeah! *Grows an evil grin*

Eli: IT WAS YOU!!!

Chris: Quiet!!! It is down to either Steven or Eli! Steven... You are on the edge of elimination because you held down your team.. Literally! and Eli you are on the edge for stealing from your fellow teammates!!

Eli: Cant you tell HUDSON planted it!

Steven: He did what now???

***The entire team looks at Hudson who is just smiling with confidence***

Josh: I DEMAND A REVOTE!

Chris: Sorry! You used that card already! You know with whole Hannah Situation! Anyways the person leaving is...

Eli!

***Steven grabs his marshmallow***

Eli: Whatever! This was total bull!

Chris: However, I have a special trick up my sleeve! Eli, As loser you can pick one person to go with you to be eliminated in a SURPRISE DOUBLE!!!

***The bears gasp, Hudson's eyes widen***

Hudson: Say what now?!!

Eli: Oh.. since he Threw me out! Come on and join me Hudson!

Hudson: What?! No there is some kind of mistake!

Chris: No mistakes! all part of the plan!

Hudson: NO! COME ON!!! Steven held you down!.

Steven: Well it would not have happened if you didnt plant that on him!

Hudson: I.. uhh.. DANG IT!

***Camera moves to Eli and Hudson in the spin of shame***

Josh: I am so sorry Eli! We did not know

Steven: Yeah man...***Grabs a Steven Orland Album with an Autograph*** Here is a gift for my apologies.. Enjoy it!

Eli: Uhh thanks...

Dianne: Have a safe trip Eli!

Chris: Oh trust me it wont be safe!

***Chris presses the button and Hudson and Eli goes spinning and get launched out***

Chris: We are now left with 8! Who will be the next to go? Will Sherwood find that Kevin knows? Find out later on the show called TOTAL DRAMA OWASAKI ISLAND!!!

**Votes**

**Steven: Eli**

**Eli: Steven**

**Hudson: Eli**

**Josh: Eli**

**Dianne: Steven**

**Vote Count**

**Eli: 3**

**Steven: 2**

**Eliminated: Gracie, Jake, Zach, Lillian, Hannah, Drew, Eli, Hudson**

**Were you guys expecting that or what? Now that we have the final 8, Things are planned to be more Dramatic. and I know I have not done much with Elsa, buy since we are closing in on Merge expect some more drama between her and Steven! and I also changed the text layout because it seemed more professional**.


	11. Episode 8: Get a Grip!

***Camera Fades to Chris Standing at the Campfire***Chris: Previously on Total Drama Owasaki Island, our contestants got to play a little night challenge fir a search for idols. Josh and Dianne started a spark, and Steven was terrified of the dark! Hudson tried to frame Eli, but in the end, Both of them said bye! As I, a genius, Threw in a special Double elimination twist! And Kevin found out about Sherwood's wrong doings! We are dropped to 8 more contestants! Who will be the next to get thrown out? find out tonight on TOTAL DRAMA OWASAKI ISLAND!

***Camera moves to the three remaining bears, who are stressed with the circumstances***

Steven: I CAN NOT BELIEVE IT! WE ARE DOWN BY 2! WHEN WE HAD A LEAD BY 2!

Dianne: Well On the bright side, we are the final 8, so merge should be soon!

Steven: Either way im sure they will gang up on us and pull us out 1 by 1! because its 6-2

Josh: Uhh Im here!

Steven: Clearly not.. because you support ELSA OVER ME!

Josh: Well in her defense she doesnt scream at people who are your fans! LIKE YOU ARE DOING!

Steven: Well it shows a sign of weakness.. Hence why you have been negotiating with them instead of us!!

Josh: Well Im sorry I was trying to help Kevin! Although he is on the other side he is still a nice guy!

Dianne: Yeah!

Steven: Okay, Besides him! Then why did you TALK TO ELSA???

***Dianne gasps***

Josh: Well uhh...

***Confessionals***

**Josh: I did not think he would be this heated with me talking to her once... ONCE! He does not even know if I was just gloating! though I was not!**

**Steven: I really hate to say it but I am kinda on my own! Because once merge hits, I have nobody! We have ALL if the Deer, and Josh! Although Dianne has not crossed me she has been all focused on Josh! Wait... Does she like him???**

**Dianne: I really feel bad for Josh! He was just trying to be a good person and not be mean to the other team! But Steven Just does not get it!!**

***End Confessionals***

Josh: Well I was just gloating LIKE I SAID!

Steven: THAT IS A LIE!!!!

Josh: YOU KNOW WHAT! FINE! I Went to her to see if I could get anything out of her about your past with eachother. because You seemed like you were hiding something!

***Steven is shocked***

Steven: I TOLD YOU NOT TO WORRY ABOUT IT!!!

Josh: It seemed like it was affecting your gameplay! Plus I was kinda curious!!!

Steven: Ugh! You are worse than the Media itself! And once Merge hits! I am going to be sure to stop you at all costs!

Dianne: Steven stop! Leave him alone!

Steven: Oh please! You are just defending him because you like him!

***Josh and Dianne gasp***

Josh: Wait... What?!

Dianne: I..its..Nothing! I have treatment to go to!!

***Dianne starts running off crying***

***Confessionals***

**Josh: Holy crap! She does like me!!! I cant wait til I ask her ou...*Pauses* DANG IT! Stupid Bro Pact! I.. I mean uhh.. Smart Bro Pact!!! Duh! *Screams* Gah! I am sorry bro! Cant be alone forever!**

**Dianne: *Crying* Although the truth is out it does not realy matter... He has his stupid deal with his brother to help him... so might as well call it off!**

**Steven: You know I honestly feel bad for that... but She Cant hide it for long! She opened up to having cancer pretty easily so Id figure she would easily open up to Josh... Huh.. she is pretty confusing...**

***End Confessionals***

Josh: Can you believe it! She likes me!!!

Steven: Not that it matters because you are going to be gone soon so.. ***Steven walks off***

Josh: *Sighs* I should have known sooner...

***Camera moves to the Deer, With Sherwood and Bianca bonding greatly***

Sherwood: You seem like you are doing better

Bianca: Yeah kind of... I am still irritated about how Kevin just keeps blanking me...

Sherwood: Well you know I honestly feel bad for him. I have been trying to talk to him and he wont budge! I know id say I will try to help but..***Starts to sniffle* **I cant pull this one off!! ***Starts to cry on Bianca's shoulder* **Im sorry I let you down!!!!

Bianca: ***Confused* **Uhh.. Its okay Sherwood! You tried your best! Besides, You definitely helped me! Kevin is just not willing to accept it!

Sherwood: Yeah.. I guess I did help!!!

Bianca: Yeah.. In fact I am going to go to Kevin right now and officially end it!

Sherwood: Are you sure you want to do that now?

Bianca: Well I mean we are at the final 8, We HAVE to be merging soon!

Sherwood: I guess that is fair enough!!

***Confessionals***

**Sherwood: Man! This is going to plan just perfectly!! Now with Bianca on my side I practically own the game!! Because we all want Katrina out... and Kevin! And im sure Elsa and Steven will be too busy voting eachother out, And Josh and Dianne?? Meh.. I can turn them over easy!**

**Bianca: Sherwood is right... Kevin is just not wanting to let it go! And I cant**** be with someone who holds grudges.**

***End Confessionals***

***Camera flips to Kevin and Katrina walking around the Mansion looking for the recordin room***

Kevin: I still cant believe Sherwood was trying to split me and Bianca up this whole time! I should have known better not to trust him!

Katrina: Well I guess you cant trust much people in Total Drama.

Kevin: Wait so I cant trust you???

Katrina: What?! No You can trust me...

Kevin: Wait.. Where are we even going?

Katrina: You will see...

***Confessionals***

**Katrina: My plan is to find a room where chris and his interns edit the episodes. Because Im sure chris has a Disc with Sherwood's past! If I can find that! I can expose him for what he really is!**

**Kevin: I am hoping that Katrina isnt setting me up... Its kinda hard to trust anyone after the whole Sherwood thing.**

***End Confessionals***

Kevin: Id like to at least know..

Katrina: Fine... Did you ever watch All-Stars?

Kevin: Oh yeah definitely! Its my favorite season!

Katrina: Okay so do you remember back when Alejandro found that Incriminating Evidence in Mal?

Kevin: Yeah!

Katrina: My thing is I am sure Chris Edits the episodes here, and I am sure he has some evidence on Sherwood so Once we get it...

Kevin: We can use it against him and expose him! That is genius!

Katrina: Well not to brag but I am a genius!

Kevin: ***Sarcastic* **Yeah.. not bragging at all...

***They find a door that they have not explored***

Katrina: This might be it!!!

Kevin: Lets go!

***They try to open it, but it has a pass code lock***

Katrina: Dang it! its locked!

Kevin: Welp, that blows!

Katrina: Dont worry! I am sure I can crack it.. I just need some time...

Kevin: Well I guess in the mean time I will go talk to Bianca! Because I got to warn her about Sherwood!

***Kevin heads out to find Bianca, but he is stopped by her***

Kevin: Hey Bianca I need to ta...***Bianca Interrupts angrily***

Bianca: No... I need to talk! All you have done is just mope around and be negative toward me all this time!

Kevin: Well That is wher..***Bianca interrupts again***

Bianca: I WAS TALKING! Now Since you just dont seem like you wilp ever get iver this ONE Issue WE ARE DONE!

Kevin: Wait no Bianca just hear me out!

Bianca: I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT!!! DONE! GOT ME!!!

***Kevin is shocked and starts to tear up***

Kevin: Bu.. but...FINE!!!

***Kevin runs off in tears, and the camera moves to sherwood with a wide open mouth! and elsa shows up***

Elsa: What just happened?

***Intercom goes off***

**Chris: Campers! Meet me outside of the Mansion PRONTO!!**

***Camera moves to outside the mansion, where all the remaining contestants are standing***

Chris: Campers, You have made it to the final 8! Congratulations!

Elsa: Whats wrong steven? You seem a bit short on players!

Steven: Shut it!!!

Chris: Either way if he has more or not it does not really matter.. because from here on out the teams will be merged!!

***The campers cheer***

Chris: Wait it seems like you are missing someone...***Remembers* **Oh yeah! Dianne! ***Grabs a speaker*** DON! Go get Dianne!!!

Don: I AM RIGHT NEXT TO YOU! And her treatment is not done ye...

Chris: ***Using the speaker still* I DONT CARE JUST BRING HER TO ME NOW!!**

Don: Okay fine!

***Don goes off to pick up Dianne***

Chris: Man.. He is starting to bug me! I really miss chef. He really knew how to put danger in yall's lives!

Sherwood: Lucky us right?

Chris: Unfortunately yes, If chef were here he would most likely have you guys do some extreme challenges. And I dont think any of you would be able to outlive them! Especially him! ***Chris Points at Kevin, Who is sobbing***

Sherwood: Well... He made it this far!

***Confessionals***

**Sherwood: Sooo... Challenges so Hard that Kevin cant win huh... I think I got an idea!!!**

**Kevin: *Sobbing* WHY!!! WHY ME?!!!! *Wipes off tears* NO! I Will get her back! *Sobs again* But will I?!**

***End Confessionals***

***Camera heads to thr cast with Don and Dianne coming back, Dianne looking very ill***

Chris: Finally! Took you long enough!! ***Notices Dianne's condition* **Is she okay?

Don: It is her "Heavy" Parts of treatment.. Which May I remind you should not be disturbed!

Chris: Yeah... Yeah.. I know! But this show has a certain deadline you know!

Josh: Geez Dianne... are you okay??

Elsa: Yeah.. You look dangerously sick!

Dianne: What? Yeah I..Im fine... Just treatment!

***Sherwood looks at Bianca***

Sherwood: What does she have treatment for?

Bianca: She has cancer...

Sherwood: How come I was uninformed!

Bianca: Well she was on the other team...

Sherwood: Then how do you know?

Bianca: I watch the ceremonies from a distance!

Sherwood: Huh.. I should have started doing that...

Bianca: Yeah well its too late now.. *Giggles*

***They stare at eachother for a second and Bianca says the uttermost random thing***

...SPRINKLES!!!

***Kevin Gasps in fear***

Sherwood: Huh???

Bianca: Nothing!!

***Confessionals***

**Kevin: ITS TOO LATE!! She likes Him!!! I am a goner! *Sobs***

**Sherwood: Okay I know she says random things when she likes some one... But now that I know she likes me I can seal the deal and run this show! and as for Dianne... I was planning on booting her out soon.. but after finding out abouf her condition.. that is cold, even for me! So I will let her run as long as she can.. Not to be rude but the way she is right now she is not gonna last much longer!**

**Bianca: Oh my god! I like sherwood!!! *Facepalms* But I just embarassed myself! ugh! Stupid!**

***End Confessionals***

Chris: Enough with the chit chat!! Its time for todays challenge! So for today you all will be needing to climb the top of Mt. Owasaki!!

***The camera moves to view Mt. Owasaki, which is twice as big as Pahkitew Mountain***

Elsa: Is that even possible to climb?

Steven: Whats wrong? Afraid of Heights?? Especially after that Super Bowl mishap?

Elsa: Shut up!!!

Bianca: Super Bowl mishap?

Elsa: Its nothing to worry about!!!

Josh: Ohhh I remember that... I hope you are okay!

Steven: Uhh.. Excuse you?!

Josh: Whatever man...

Elsa: Thanks...

***Confessionals***

**Elsa: Great! The past NEVER stays in the past!! UGH! Steven is such a Jerk!**

**Steven: *Laughing* Oh man! you shoulx have seen it! She was on a Super Bowl Halftime shows and she had to have a rope bring her down like she was flying! and the best part was... THE ROPE Malfunctioned! She was stuck in mid air like a Piñata the ENTIRE game!! One play the kicker kicked the ball high and she got hit by it!!! *Laughs so hard* I was there back when me and her were... I mean uhh.. Heheh... Piñata!**

**Josh: Now that the merge is on Steven does not need to act like he runs the show! He doesnt!!! But I feel like I saw him on the performance. It was a while ago so...**

***End Confessionals***

Chris: CAN I PLEASE EXPLAIN THE CHALLENGE!!!

Sherwood: Okay fine!!

Chris: Thank you! Anyways! this Mountain is about twice as high as Pahkitew Mountain so you might want to be careful! Mainly because I placed alot of Booby Traps on the way up! The first person to the top wins Immunity... And... as a special reward, gets the mansion ALL to themselves!

Katrina: That definitely helps with the one bathroom situation!

Chris: Yeah there were supposed to be more.. But Someone decided to mishear what I tell them!! *Cough* *Cough* Don!

Don: Really?! You said ONE! ON...***Interrupted by Chris***

Chris: I DONT CARE! Anyways...***Blows Horn* **GO!

***All the contestants run to the mountain and start climbing, and Josh is first to start climbing***

Josh: Yes! Im in the lead!!!

***As soon as he says this he accidentally sets off a bomb and he is thrown off the mountain***

Elsa: What the heck!!!

Dianne: J..josh! Are you okay?!

Chris: Hahahaha! Like I said, Its totally rigged!!

Josh: geez!

***Camera moves to Elsa who has not even started climbing***

Elsa: I..its too high...

***Steven is above her and notices her***

Steven: Whats wrong princess? Afraid of heights?? I would be if I was dangling from a stadium for a Whole half a game!!

Elsa: SHUT UP!! IT WAS ACTUALLY A NICE VIEW!

Steven: Great! And Soon You are going to have a nice view of the Spin of Shame!!

***Elsa gets mad and starts chasing Steven***

Elsa: You... Are... So... DEAD!!

Steven: Oh Am I? ***Laughs and as soon as he does his hand gets caught in a bear trap* **AAAHHHH!! GET IT OFF!!!

***Elsa catches up***

Elsa: Aaand Stay do... ***as soon as she tries to finish a group of mountain lions start growling at them both!**

Elsa and Steven: AAAHHHH!

***Steven falls trying to avoid the lions and Elsa manages to avoid them, but a rope trap grabs her and she is left dangling***

Elsa: NO... NOT AGAIN!!!

Steven: HA!!! That is Great!!!

Josh: Really... DONT WORRY ELSA IMMA HELP!

***Steven grabs Josh's Hand***

Steven: No... Your Not!!

Josh: LET GO!!

***While they wrestle eachother... A deer comes out at them, and Growls at them***

Josh: Uh oh...

Steven: That is not a deer!!

***The Deer starts chasing them***

Steven and Josh: AHHHHH!!!

***Camera moves to chris***

Chris: Man things are getting dangerous! I Love it!! Will anyone survive the horrors of this Mountain? Find out after the break on Total Drama Owasaki Island!!!

***Advertisement***

**Hey Guys! Be sure to PM me if you want your story noticed!! I will place it here on the Advertisement section! I will even do it when I start making TDPAS. And Also PM me who you want in Pahkitew All-Stars! 4 from TDI, 4 from TDROTI, 4 from TDPI, and 4 from this season (TDOI)! Now enjoy the rest of this episode!**

***End Advertisement***

***Camera heads back to Josh and Steven running from the Deer***

Elsa: IS ANYBODY GOING TO HELP ME?

Josh: I would love to, but I got to worry about not being Deer Food!

Steven: NO way are you Helping her!

Josh: Seriously! Its merge! You cant tell me what i can or can not do anymore!

Steven: Okay.. then why are you trhing to HELP ELSA?!

Josh: Because I can still be a good Person!

Steven: Okay... Just Know that if you do.I will be sure to crush you!

Josh: Sure why not! ***Josh manages to escape the Deer and leaves Steven behind***

Steven: Oh... But you are not Going to help me! What a Nice person...

Josh: Hmm...

***Confessionals***

**Josh: *Sighs* He does have a point...**

***End Confessionals***

Josh: I will Help, ONLY if you tell me about what happened between you and Elsa!

Steven: Not a chance!!

Josh: Suit your self...

***Josh goes up to save Elsa , but notices Dianne Struggling alot more, so he goes after her instead and Steven being chased by the Deer.**

Elsa: YOU ARE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE?!!

Josh: Sorry!! Dianne is seriously sick!

Elsa: YOU SAID YOU WOULD HELP ME!

***As soon as she says that a cannon comes out if nowhere and Hits Elsa***

ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!

***Confessionals***

**Josh: I do feel bad for Elsa, But Dianne needed more help! Plus I wanted to tell her how I feel! and Bro.. If you are watching this... I am sorry! UGH I am breaking so many promises today!**

**Steven: *Covered in bite and claw marks* I never knew Id say this but I Officially Hate Josh MORE THAN ELSA! He has to go!**

**Elsa: I get Dianne was ill... but He said he would help me! He needs to stick to what he says!!**

**After that the camera moves to Dianne, barely able to get up much at all***

Dianne: So... Sick... And Tired... Phew this is tough...

Chris: Maybe we should have let her finish treatment...

Don: I said that...

Chris: Im sorry I dont think I was talking to you... Now go get me an Espresso Late with extra Caramel!

Don: That is the inter...*Gets interrupted*

Chris: I do not care! Just go!

***Don walks off mumbling and the camera moves back to Dianne, with Josh coming to help***

Josh: Hey... need a hand?

Dianne: Uhh.. Yeah..

Josh: Hey I do have a question though

Dianne: About what?

Josh: Is it true what Steven said?

Dianne: Steven said ...???

Josh: About Liking me?

Dianne: Oh.. uh... Well...

Josh: Well what?

Dianne: The... thing is.. I...***Passes out***

Josh: DIANNE!!

Chris: Yikes... Get her help ASAP!!

***The interns come in with a Stretcher and put her on it and take her to treatment Immediately***

Josh: *Sighs* Guess I will never know...

***Camera moves to Sherwood and Katrina, who are tied at the moment***

Sherwood: Soo... how is exposing me going!

Katrina: Oh its going great! I got someone to turn that would impact your plan!!

Sherwood: Oh really? and who is that???

Katrina: Easy! Kevin Knows about you now?

Sherwood: Oh does he now??? ***Notices Kevin Right below him* **Not like he is much of a challenge! ***He kicks some pieces of the mountain down at Kevin and Kevin Gets hit and falls***

Kevin: Hey!!! What was that for?!!

Katrina: Dont Hurt Him!!!

Sherwood: Dont you think its a little late for that??

Katrina: Ugh!!!

***Katrina grabs on to Sherwood and pushes him off, making Bianca notice***

Bianca: OH MY GOD!! SHERWOOD!

***Bianca jumps down and checks on Sherwood, completely blanking Kevin***

Sherwood: Ow.. ow.. ow.. My leg!!

Bianca: Oh my gosh!! Are you hurt!

Sherwood: Yes... and you can Blame KATRINA!!

***Bianca starts to get mad**

Bianca: YOU ARE SO DEAD KATRINA!

***Bianca starts to climb the mountain so quickly to chase Katrina, who is soo close the top***

Katrina: IM ALMOST THERE!

***Just before she gets to the top, Bianca grabs her foot***

Bianca: Got You now!!! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!

Katrina: BIANCA LISTEN!! SHERWOOD IS SETTING YOU U...***Bianca interrupts***

Bianca: I DONT ARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO WIN!!

***Bianca Holds down Katrina and they struggle to make it to the finish***

Chris: It is Neck and Neck!!! Who will win!!

Kevin: Cmon KATRINA!

Bianca: THIS IS WHAT YOU GET

***Throws a bomb at Katrina blasting her off the mountain, giving Bianca the win***

Chris: And BIANCA WINS!

Sherwood: Holy Cow!

***Confessionals***

**Bianca: I typically dont play dirty, but when you hurt someone I care about.. you are dead! Becauss when im angry.. I am angry!!!**

**Sherwood: Dang! I cant believe Bianca would do that! Now I gotta be careful now because Kevin knows and if he Actually does manage to convince Bianca about me, I might get the bomb to the face! Oh and by the way, My leg is Totally fine! Just a simple Sympathy Tactic!**

**Katrina: Bianca is so far from being convinced at this point... but I aint worried about being eliminated tonight!**

**Kevin: I am Terrified of Bianca now!!!**

***End Confessionals***

Chris: Okay so Everyone meet up at the elimination ceremony!

Elsa: Hey! IS ANYONE GOING TO HELP!!!!!

Cannon shoots more footballs*

HEELLLPP!

***camera moves to Sherwood "Limping" as he passes by Don***

Don: Yikes! What happened to you!

Sherwood: Long Story!

Don: Im sure it is..

Sherwood: Is that Chris's Late? I thought you made it!

Don: It was until he spit it in my face saying it was too much Caramel! HE SAID CARAMEL!

Sherwood: Geez why do you put up with him?

Don: He is the only person who let me do my season so I just put up with it...

Sherwood: Yeah but You should have alot of money after that season! I mean it was a hit!

Don: Yeah but youre point is...

Sherwood: My point is that you should have enough to do your own. You know, Without "Total Drama Presents" Taking over the show!

Don: Huh.. Youre right! I just might do that!

Sherwood: Well give it some thought ! but when you decide, You tell him who is boss!!

Don: Sure thing! Thank you Sherwood!

***Confessionals***

**Sherwood: I think you all know what Im trynna do at this point. So Imma just let it reveal itself!**

***End Confessionals***

***Camera flips to the bonfire and everyone is there, well except Don. and Dianne Is back and slightly better***

Chris: Ugh! Where is Don! First he pulls Dianne out of treatment, then he messes up a simple coffee order and Now he is not even here for the ceremony!! I am getting so tired of him! Do I have to Do EVERYTHING MYSELF??

Sherwood: Well you did say Extra Caramel..

Chris: Watch it! But I guess since we do not have much time I guess we might as well start without him! so go cast your votes!

***Confessionals***

**Sherwood: Its finally time to drop you off!**

**Bianca: *Stamping card* So ...Dead!**

**Steven: Easy! Josh!**

**Josh: *sighs* I guess since she pushed Sherwood down and most of them are going for her...**

**Kevin: Welp... Only choice**

**Dianne: I dont know anymore!**

**Katrina: If Sherwood thinks he is getting me out he has another thing coming!**

**Elsa: Just because he left me...**

***End Confessionals***

Chris: Okay the votes are in! And As you see there is 8 of you.. 7 Marshmallows... Who could be without the sugary Goodness of safety?

Steven: Just get on with it!

Chris: Okay fine! First one safe is Bianca!

***Bianca catches it with ease***

Chris: Elsa!

***Elsa catches it with her mouth***

...Steven

***He tries catching it with his mouth but pokes him in the eye***

Chris: Kevin and Dianne!

***Kevin is too upset to even try to catch it. and Dianne's lands in her lap***

...Sherwood!

***Sherwood one hand catches it as he glares as Katrina***

...And that just leaves Katrina and Josh! One of you will be going home... And that Loser is...

KATRINA!

***Josh sighs of relieve and gets his marshmallow***

Katrina: Actually... I believe that Im not leaving quite yet...

***She stands up and reveals her immunity Idol***

Sherwood: Dang it!!!

Bianca: OH COME ON!!!

Chris: Okay... Now that means you are actually safe! AND you get to choose who gets to go packing!!! And since it is considered immunity You get to stay in the mansion witb Bianca

Bianca: WHAT?! YOU SAID I CAN HAVE IT TO MYSELF!

Chris: That was before she played the idol... But anyways Katrina! Who is leaving?

Sherwood: Aww.. Crud..

Katrina: Oh its Sooo Obvious...So long to..***Stops for a moment and notices Dianne who is still pretty ill* ***Sighs* Sorry but I choose you Dianne

Dianne: WHAT!

Josh: NO!!!

Sherwood: ***Under his breath* **Oh thank god!

Katrina: I Would have chosen Sherwood but noticing Dianne she is very sick and it doesnt seem like you can really play much more!

Chris: Wow... what a turn.of events!

Dianne: YOU... YOU...*Calms down* Are right... I understand...

Chris: Welp Dianne its time for you to...***Josh interrupts***

Josh: WAIT!!! Dianne I gotta tell you something!

Dianne: Yeah?

Chris: Make it quick! We are on a tight schedule

Josh: I know that you like me but I had no idea to do this because of that dang pact I made for my bro back home. but I do like you... alot! I should have told you earlier and I am sorry that I held out!

Dianne: Well I.. Uh... *blushes*

Josh: Pleaze forgive me?

Dianne: Come here! ***She pulls him in and kisses him***

***Everyone awes in excitement***

Chris: Ewwwww Dianne cmon we gotta go!

***Don shows up just as soon***

Chris: Oh and look who finally decided to show up!

Don: Chris! I have put alot of thought into this but I am tired of having you boss me around like Im an intern... I am your co host! AND YOU DONT EVEN PAY ME!

Chris: First off.. your the chef... Never say Co-Host.. and secondly you were paid with your show!

Don: I dont care! Because I QUIT!

***Everyone gasps as Chris grows a smirk***

Chris: Quit huh? Well there is only one way off the island!

***Chris points at the Spin of Shame***

Don: Aww man!

***Camera moves to Dianne and Don going in the Spin of Shame***

Elsa: Good luck Dianne! Hope you get recovered!

Dianne: Okay thank you!

Chris: And Dianne, Since you were originally getting treatment, I, Chris McClain, Will pay for the rest of your treatment free of charge!

Dianne: SERIOUSLY!

Chris: Yes.. Cancer is not a joke and although you signed up for all the dangers on the Island, you managed to move my heart! But.. With all that said, Its time to go!

***Dianne goes in the spin of shame with Don and Chris launches them***

Josh: Imma miss her...

Elsa: At least she is getting help now...

Chris: Okay! Now that Don is gone. it loomd like Imma have to call in an old friend. And boy is he not going to be happy one bit!

***Everyone gasps***

Chris: Thats right! The Drama is REALLY going to get real now! Who will be next to go in our final 7? Stay tuned for next time on TOTAL... DRAMA... OWASAKI ISLAND!!!!!

**Now that was a twist Im sure you guys were not expecting! I am sorry to Mi****stress Mysterious for Eliminating Dianne, but please dont stop watching because on of your OCs is out! But the final 7 though! And I put tension on almost every corner!!!**

**And im sure after seeing Don leave you all already know who I am bringing in now! So I am not gonna say**

**Votes**

**Elsa: Josh**

**Sherwood: Katrina**

**Bianca: Katrina**

**Kevin: Sherwood**

**Katrina: Sherwood**

**Steven: Josh**

**Josh: Katrina**

**Dianne: Katrina**

**TALLY**

**Katrina: 4**

**Josh: 2**

**Sherwood: 2**

**IDOL VOTE**

**Dianne**

** Eliminated: Gracie, Jake, Zach, Lillian, Hannah, Drew, Eli, Hudson, Dianne**


	12. Episode 9: Hatchets Back!

***Camera Fades to a wide screen shot of Owasaki Island***

Chris: Previously, On Total Drama Owasaki Island, Our final 8 Contestants are now merged! And with merge, comes more Drama! And I mean ALOT! Katrina Spilled that Kevin Knows Sherwood's plan! Drama between Steven and Josh intensify way more than Steven and Elsa! And Josh spilled his emotions toward Dianne. and she dropped, literally! and Bianca revealed a dark side we have not seen! I mean a bomb to the face! I did Not think it could get any worse, until Katrina, the intended eliminee, used her Idol and used it against an ill Dianne, who was thrown out, along with a rebellious Don. We are down to the remaining 7, and since Don is gone, Thats right! Chef is Back! and Boy is he ANGRY! Will the contestants survive His wrath? Find out Tonight on Total... Drama... OWASAKI ISLAND!

***The intro music comes and goes, then we move to the Mansion, where Katrina is trying to open the padlock to the recording room**

Katrina: Dang it! This stupid door will not budge! I used almost EVERY Combination!

***Confessionals********

**Katrina: I have been up all night trying to open that stupid door! It is no go! But I HAVE to get in there to find that DvD! If I dont, I am a goner. and I dont think I can win with Bianca blasting stuff at me! plus everyone besides Kevin is out to get me!**

***End Confessionals********

***Camera moves to Katrina about to ram into the door***

Katrina: Okay Katrina... 1... 2... 3!

***She runs into the door and falls back, the door did nothing***Katrina: DANG IT!

***Bianca comes out***Bianca: Will You SHUT UP! I have not been able to sleep because of you!!!

Katrina: You will thank me later when I get in this room!

Bianca: What for? Nothing at this point is going to save you!

Katrina: This will! Because in there is a DvD with Sherwood's Incrimi...***Bianca Interrupts***

Bianca: SHUT UP WITH TRYING TO FRAME SHERWOOD! He has done nothing wrong!

Katrina: He has and I have seen it!!! And he is using you! Believe me!

Bianca: Why would I ever do that?

Katrina: Because Like I said... IN THERE IS THE PROOF!

Bianca: Whatever... I hope you get hurt busting that door open!

***Bianca walks off and Katrina is still trying to open the door***

Katrina: Huh... What code have I not used... ***looks around her showing photos of Chris* **Hmm... He does seem like he loves himself alot...***Gets an idea* **ALOT TO WHERE HE USES HIS NAME FOR THE CODE!!!

***She puts in 24747 (Chris) In the code and it works!!***Katrina: Yes!!!

***She goes into the room and searches through the disc folder***

Katrina: Lets see... The Best of Mal... nope, Gwuncan v Gwent... Too old! Huh.? Chef's Funny Costume Compilation... I will pass... AHA! ***She pulls out a Disc saying The Best of Sherwood* **Here we go!!

***Katrina Puts in the disc and it starts with Sherwood framing Zach and it goes in from there***

Katrina: BINGO!!

***Confessionals********

**Katrina: *Holding the Disc* With this... Sherwood is guaranteed to lose! There is no way I am going home now!!**

***End Confessionals********

**The camera heads back to Katrina***

Katrina: Now I gotta show this to Bianca ASAP!

**Katrina walks out the room and tries looking for Bianca, but the mansion is empty, except the Butler***

Katrina: Where did she go?

Butler: She went that way...***Points to the exit door***

Katrina: UGH!

***Confessionals***

**Bianca: I was not going to deal with Katrina's Nonsense! She did bot even deserve to be in that mansion! Well.. All I know is that it will be her last trip there! AND On the Island!**

**Katrina: How hard is it to make a girl watch a darn DvD? Pretty hard to be honest!**

***End Confessionals********

**Camera moves to the losers who are outside***

Elsa: Man I can not believe That Don is gone!

Steven: Really? We lost Dianne and all you care about is Don? Pfft No wonder no one likes you!

Josh: Actually I like her more than you.. mainly because she does not yell at someone who is a Steven fan...

Steven: That is why she is weak... Except for when it comes to...

Elsa: Dont you DARE say his name!

Josh: Who's name?

Steven: None of your business! Dang you are nosier than the Paparazzi from Miami!

Elsa: You got that right!

Kevin: Holy Crap! Did you two just AGREE on something!!!

Elsa: Surprisingly Me and Steven have very few things we can relate on!

Steven: Like very few!

***Steven and Elsa giggle, but then look away from eachother***

Sherwood: ***Under his breath* **Huh... Interesting

***Kevin Glares at Sherwood***

***Confessionals***

**Sherwood:**** Okay... Something Between Steven and Elsa is Definitely Hidden! But How is it that it is hard to put my finger on it when They are CELEBRITIES! I mean cmon! The media should have done told us by now! Once I find it... Imma break them! However... I still got to deal with Katrina and Kevin... Steven and Elsa can wait... and Josh... I can use him for Katrina!**

**Steven: There is no way that I am ever falling for... I uhh.. Mean pfft Elsa..What a Pretty Loser.. I mean UGLY LOSER *Facepalms***

**Elsa: Is it me or is Steven more Handso...I MEAN HIDIOUS!! Not likd id ever date him agai...I MEAN NEVER! Oh no... Do I???**

***End Confessionals***

***Camera flips to Kevin going behind Sherwood***

Kevin: What are you doing?

Sherwood: Why is it so important to you?

Kevin: Because... Im just curious...

Sherwood: Have you heard the term... Curiosity is what killed the cat?

Kevin: Yeah...

Sherwood: Well Curiosity is what is going to kill the Kevin if you dont mind your business!

Kevin: Why are you being so rude for!

***Sherwood turns around and gets in Kevin's face***

Sherwood: Look Katrina Already told me you knew about me so you can drop the Act! Because I am the one who is doing the act! And no one is going to get in my way of doing said act! Not even you... Got it Pip Squeak??

Kevin: Whatever.. Not that it matters... Because Katrina is finding a Disc with all evidence on YOU***As soon as he says this, he gasps and covers his mouth, Sherwood's eyes widen***

Sherwood: Ohh really now? Is that so?

Kevin: I.. uh.. No??

Sherwood: Man you are a worse liar than my Grandma, and she is dead! but thanks for the info! Ill be sure to find it before she does!

***Confessionals***

**Sherwood: I HAVE to win this next challenge! That disc needs to be found and dismantled!! or... I could get Bianca to do it if she wins again... No.. no.. then she will question me about whats on it... What to do...**

**Kevin: Me and My Stupid Mouth!*****End Confessionals***

Sherwood: but before I go and hunt for that disc... I need some food!

Kevin: Umm I dont think you sould want to do that...

Sherwood: Oh yeah? How come?

Kevin: Becauss Don is gone... and Chef might be back! and I dont think hed be happy to be missing out on vacation!

Sherwood: Oh relax you little runt.. Im sure the vacation softened him up a bit...

***Sherwood "limps" in the cafe and Off camera we hear a bang and everyone runs to him!***

Josh: What Happened!!

***We see Sherwood on the floor almost unconcious with Spaghetti And Meatballs all over him and the cafe..***

Sherwood: I.. uhh... Love the sauce Grammy! ***passes out***

Bianca: Sherwood!!!

***Bianca wakes him up, and Kevin sighs!******Katrina comes up behind kevin and pats him on the shoulder, and we see chef on the other side of the cafe with his Meatball Launcher***

Chef: WHO'S NEXT!!

Steven: Typically I like Meatballs but these... not really!!

Chef: Ohh so we have the Critic in here! Well how about a free sample.. On the House! ***Blasts His Launcher and hits Josh***Steven: Oww! Saucie burns! ***passes out***

Elsa: Steven!!!** *tries to help him up but then notices everyone staring at her***

I mean uhh... what an idiot! ***Drops him******Chris comes behind chef***

Chef: As a pain Critic, I give that hit 5 stars! Haha! Anywhoo.. Campers! I see you all have gotten accustomed to your new chef?

Sherwood: Oh yeah.. Guaranteed!!

Chris: Good! Because this gives me an oppurtunity for a challenge! Since Chef is Oh So Heated that he had to return... He needs to let out some steam! So... your challenge today.. is to survive chef!!

Kevin: So are Josh and Sherwood out already?

Chris: Nah.. That was just a practice round... So if you are hit by chef by his Meatball Launcher, you are out... you get to run around the whole island!

Kevin: Well lucky us! He doesnt know where ANYTHING on this island is! Si We got this!

Chris: Oh sweet! Thanks for mentioning that! So for Big Mouth, Everyone gets to wear these tracking devices!!

***Everyone Complains***

Sherwood: Way to go twerp! you just had to run that mouth!

***Confessionals***

**Kevin: CAN I JUST SHUT UP???**

***End Confessionals***

Bianca: Wait.. since I won last challenge do I get an advantage?

Chris: Well if you do Id have to let Katrina go without one.. since she Technically was immune...

Bianca: Oh.. then nevermind... Ill keep it

Katrina: Seriously???

Bianca: You are not winning that challenge even if it means taking my advantage away!

***Confessionals***

**Kevin: She has gotten Alot more Negative! That isnt the Bianca I know!!! She kind of sounds like *Gasps* HEATHER!!**

**Sherwood: Okay when I planned on Bianca being on my side, I did not expect her to be so cold! Welp, at least it is not me she is negative to!**

***End Confessionals***

Chris: Now Put these on! And Dont even think about taking them off.. because if you do.. you are automatically eliminated!

***Chris throws them the Tracking devices that go on their neck***

Chef: Oh and just one question for you maggots... WHO IS THE ONE TO MAKE DON LEAVE!!!

***Everyone gasps, Kevin looks at Sherwood***

Sherwood: Well I think Kevin was the one to do that...

Kevin: WHAT?!

Sherwood: Yeah man I saw you pass by him!!

Katrina: It wasnt Him, I.can vouch for...***Bianca interrupts***Bianca: JUST CAN IT!

Josh: Really Kevin... Why did you have to make this difficult!

Kevin: It wasnt me I swear!!!

Elsa: Just stop lying dude!!!!

Steven: ***Still on the floor delusional* **Meemaw said lying is bad for the tongue...

Chris: EVERYONE CAN IT!!! So Kevin as a Disadvantage for you, and an Advantage for Chef... you have to stay here while the rest of the team hides!

Kevin: So I just have to stay here...

Chris: Yup but dont worry chef wont hit you until the time to hide is over..

Chef: This is gonna be good!

***Confessionals***

**Josh: Aww Poor Kevin... although he did make Chef come back... or did he?**

**Kevin: I am done with Sherwood!!**

**Sherwood: I wanted to guarantee him out this challenge! And for Katrina? Im sure Bianca will just steal Chef's Meatball Launcher and blast her in the face *Laughs* Man that was great!**

**Bianca: How is it that Kevin has just become such a jerk after the truth challenge! I mean really! He still Dwells over that!!!**

**Steven: *Still Delusional from the hit* I..uhh..wonder what this does *Flushes the toilet somehow and water blasts him in the face* GAH!**

***End Confessionals***

Chris: You all got 60 Seconds to hide *Blows air horn* GO!!

***All the contestants go except Kevin, And for some reason Steven. As this happens we see Sherwood and Bianca walkimg together, Sherwood is still sorta "Limping"***

Bianca: Hey how is your leg holding up?

Sherwood: Could be better... but it is not s bad as when it happened!

Bianca: Yeah I still cant believe that Katrina Did that! That was soo uncalled for!

Sherwood: Welp I dont think she is going to win this challenge so Im sure she is next!

Bianca: Yeah Definitely!

Sherwood: But we also got to look out for Kevin! Because Katrina has persuaded him to be on her side!

Bianca: Dont even get me started on that weasle! All he has done is hurt me...

Sherwood: Well yeah I guess so...

Bianca: Well at least you are someone I can trust!

Sherwood: Thanks!

***Bianca Blushes***

Bianca: SPRINKLES!

Sherwood: Uhh Pardon?

Bianca: Its Nothing! I say random things when I..

Sherwood: Like someone... I know!

Bianca: Yeah.. How did you know!

Sherwood: You did the same thing before you dated Kevin.. Plus when Chris rolled the footage if yo..***Bianca Interrupts***

Bianca: Oh dont remind me of that!

Sherwood: Sorry...

Bianca: Well you have been very helpful... so do you think youd wanna you know...

Sherwood: Date?????

Bianca: Yeah that!

***Confessionals***

**Sherwood: So should I let her down and reject the offer, risking a bomb in the face? Or should I say yes, Win the finale, her get mad she lost and get a Bomb to the face? I think I want to keep my Face in one piece for Now...**

**Bianca: Did I ask too early? Did I Push him to answer? Oh no! Did I just Ruin my chances with Him!!!!!!**

***End Confessionals***

Sherwood: You know what! Yeah Id love to!

Bianca: Sweet!

***Camera moves back to Kevin who is still waiting***

Chef: Are you ready to eat???

Kevin: Listen chef It wasnt me I swear!!!

Chef: I Dont wanna hear it! That Sherwood kid doesnt seem like he would lie!

Kevin: Seriously...

***Chef's watch timer goes off***

Chef: Time is up! And Dinner is ready!!

***Kevin runs as fast as he can and Chef almost hits him***

Chef: HOW DID HE GO SO FAST!

***Confessionals***

Kevin: After being bullied alot you have the choice of Fight or Flight, And I have done Flight so much that I can be as fast as Usain Bolt!

***End Confessionals***

Chef: Oh well at least I can track him!

***Chef Runs out to find Kevin, but before he does Steven Regains conciousness***

Steven: Ugh. What Happened

***Chef hits Steven with the meatball launcher and Steven Is knocked out again***

Chris: Ooohhh Down goes Steven! Will anyone be able to survive Chef? Find out after the break on Total Drama Owasaki Island?

***Advertisement***

**Courtney and Gwen have had a bad history together on Total Drama, but what if they have a chance to relive the first season of TDI... but in eachother's bodies? ****Follow ****GlitchWarrior's take on the tale of these two girls experience in.. Inverted Fates!**

***End Advertisement***

***Camera moves to Josh and Elsa***

Josh: Hey Elsa Look Im sorry about leavi...***Elsa Interrupts***

Elsa: Dont even bother because I forgive you!

Josh: Huh...

Elsa: Yeah Because although you left me up there to get hit by footballs all day, I got to see Steven get mauled by a Deer!

Josh: well I mean he deserved it!

Elsa: When Doesnt he!

Josh: But I do have a serious question and Please dont run off this time!

Elsa: Look I dont want to talk about how me and Steven used to be a Couple**! *She gasps and covers her mouth***

Josh: You were what?!

Elsa: NOTHING!! I .. uhh..

Josh: Why are you hiding it!!!

Elsa: Okay fine! We did date... It was way back in our start of fame... We were even a duo back when we started.

Josh: Why did yall break up?

Elsa: It was because Steven was just more focused on the trophies and awards than me... I wanted to make music with him no matter what happens! But he was just thinking of himself

Josh: Im so sorry!

Elsa: It wasnt you... I honestly wish he would realise it is not about the rewards at all... He just got so egotistical ever since the breakup and our rivalry started there

Josh: How come No one noticed yall were a thing?

Elsa: Well Mainly because it was when we were not as popular...And PLEASE dont tell anyone! Not even steven! He would kill me if I told

Josh: More than he already tries?

Elsa:.Just dont okay?

Josh: Okay my lips are sealed!

Elsa: Thank you!

***Kevin runs by screaming***

Kevin: RUN!!!!!

Josh: Huh?

Elsa: Uh oh Here comes chef!!!!

***Chef comes by running***

ChefGET back here YOU Maggot!!

***Chef stops and notices Elsa and Josh***

Chef: Heheh... Yall look hungry! ***Shoots Josh and Elsa***

Elsa: OW!

***Chef stops and notices Elsa***

Chef: ***Gasps* **ARE YOU ELSA CRAWFORD?

Elsa: Uhh yeah!!

Chef: I AM A BIIG FAN!! I am sorry I hit you!! Are you okay!!!

Elsa: Umm Kinda??

Chef: Okay good ***Pulls out a picture of Elsa from Concert and a pen* **Can I have your autograph???

***Elsa looks at Josh in confusion, and tje Camera goes to Katrina where Kevin Is catching up***

Katrina: Oh wow you arent out yet!

Kevin: Surprise.. I know..

Katrina: Wait is Chef Following you?

Kevin: For now.. no.. He got caught up with Josh and Elsa!

Katrina: Okay good!

Kevin: Oh and did you get that disc!

Katrina: Yeah!

Kevin: Cool.. Because you are going to need to hide that Disc!

Katrina: Why? Lemme guess.. you to..

Kevin: I told Sherwood by accident!

Katrina: Great! Well I know a great place

Kevin: Where at?

Katrina: I would tell you but you might spill!!

Kevin: Look Im sorry It was an accident!

Katrina: Its fine just try not to be around Sherwood. Even around Bianca

Kevin: But then I wont be able to Fix things between us..

Katrina: But the disc will!! Trust me okay?

Kevin: Fine...

***Chef starts chasing them down***

Katrina: You said that Chef wasnt following you anymore!

Kevin: I said for now! He is targetting me!!

Katrina: These stupid Collars! Here follow me

***Kevin and Katrina run off and Chef follow them***

Chef: Im Coming for you two!

***A deer comes out of the bushes in front of Chef***

Move it you. stupid Deer!!

*** The deer growls***

...What the...

***The deer roars and chases chef, making him go the other direction***

...AAAHHH!

***Camera heads back to Kevin and Katrina***

Kevin: Phew!

Katrina: Let me see this thing ***takes a look at Kevin's Collar***

Kevin: Katrina! Chris said if you take off the collar you are eliminated!!!

Katrina: Im not taking it off... Im resetting the Tracking System to where it will say we are somewhere else!

Kevin: I hope it works

***Katrina manages to reset the tracking system without taking it off***

Katrina: and you should be good to go!

Kevin: Where is it at now?

Katrina: Right now it is at where Sherwood is so Chef can take them out!

Kevin: Amazing!!! What about yours?

Katrina: Ill do it you just go so he doesnt hit you because of me!

Kevin: Okay

***Kevin runs off and Chef comes back crawling towards Katrina***

Katrina: Oooh.. yikes chef. you know the place is like a zoo.. no petting the wildlife

Chef: T..That... aint no deer!!

Katrina: It is.. i just dunno why it is like that

Chef: Come here you!!!

Katrina: Sorry trynna win!! but you could go for Kevin... you know the person who did cause you to leave out in vacation... man it must suck?

***Chef gets mad and shoots up***

Chef: Yeah... Thanks for reminding me!! ***Shoots Katrina***

Katrina: DANG IT!

**Chris Intercom: And that leaves Just Kevin, Sherwood, and Bianca**

Chef: Thanks for the Help sweetie...

***Chef runs off to hunt "Kevin"***

Katrina: ***Sarcastic* **Dont mention it...

***Camera moves to Sherwood and Bianca passing by josh who is covered in meatballs***

Sherwood: Lemme guess.. he got you?

Josh: Yeah...

Sherwood: Welp at least you tried ***Swipes a bit off of josh and tastes it* **That is actually pretty good!

Bianca: Chef's Food?... Good?? I think he hit you pretty hard the first time...

Sherwood: Try it!

***She takes a swipe off Josh and tastes it***

Bianca: Wow! It actually is!

Josh: Are you guys done using me as a plate?

Sherwood: Oh yeah sorry!

Josh: No problem...

Sherwood: But I do have a question to ask...

Josh: ELSA IS SINGLE!!!

Bianca: What?

Sherwood: Huh??

Josh: What? Nothing. Continue...

Sherwood: Umm okay.. anyways,I was saying that me and Bianca are plannimg on getting Katrina out. I was wandering if youd do the same...

Josh: Well why though? She seems like a nice person!

Sherwood: Really? Would a nice person have taken out someone you liked?

Bianca: Yeah she did get Dianne out...

Josh: Huh.. she did didnt she...

Sherwood: Yeah so she was probably wanting to split you guys up! and now that she got Dianne out she might be trying to get you out next!

Bianca: And she can get Steven to help!!

Josh: You know what! You are right! Im with you!!

Sherwood: Sweet! Now go get cleaned off your scent is going to lure chef towards us!

Bianca: Uhh he is already coming!!!

***Chef comes in quickly chasing them***

Chef: WHERE ARE YOU KEVIN?!!! HAVE YALL SEEN KEVIN?

Bianca: Uhh.. No?

Chef: You guys are useless he his hiding right around here... well if I cant see him... ***He shoots at Sherwood and Bianca. He hits Bianca first then***

Sherwood: Wait! If you shoot me Kevin wins!

Chef: Im sure Ill find Other ways to torture him!

***Shoots Sherwood***

***Kevin comes out the woods***

**Chris Intercom: And Kevin Wins!!!!**

Kevin: Yes!!!

***Steven comes up to where Chef is***

Steven: Has anyone won yet?

***Chef jumps from fear and shoots him again***

Steven: CMON!

Chef: Oops.. Thought it was a deer..

***Camera heads to Steven and Elsa walking back***

Elsa: Steven we need to talk

Steven: What is there to even talk about...

Elsa: You know what...

***Sherwood comes up to them***

Sherwood: Hey guys I know you are too busy arguing and all but I was needing to ask if yall could do me a favor

Steven: as long as i dont have to talk to Elsa I am good

Elsa: Oh just stop!

Sherwood: Anyways I was hoping if youd join me Bianca and Josh into voting Katrina off...

Elsa: I was already planning on getting that spy out!

Steven: Well If she is I am not!

Sherwood: Well id be careful steven... She is a Vic Mantova Fan!!

Elsa and Steven: VIC MANTOVA?

***Confessionals***

**Elsa: If there is someone I hate more than Steven is Vic Mantova!!! I didnt date him though...**

**Steven: Besides Josh... I hate Vic WAY more than I do Elsa... He thinks he is way better than us!!! And I despise fans of Vic Mantova!!!**

**Sherwood: She isnt a fan of him... I can easily persuade Steven by saying someone is a Vic fan! They go way back!!! and if anyone is a Vic Fan.. That would be me!**

***End Confessionals***

Steven: OH IM IN!

Sherwood: Sweet! See yall there!

***Camera moves to the bonfire where everyone is at***

Chris: So I hope you all enjoyed your day with chef because he is staying for the rest of the season!

***Everyone gasps***

Chef: And dont think Im done with you!! ***Points at Kevin***

Kevin: ***Gulps***

Chris: Okay! But I also have an announcement to make... apparantly for reasons unknown Kevin's Collar glitched out... so since it is unfair to the rest of the competitors, he is deprived from his immunity!

Kevin: Wait.. Am I eliminated???

Chris: Nope... because you did not necessarily take it off... so instead You will have a major disadvantage in the next challenge!

Kevin: Aww

Bianca: Wait so who gets immunity...

Chris: Well since Sherwood was runner up in the challenge.? he gets to stay in the mansion. if he is safe.. since really No one is immune from voting tonight!!!

***Everyone complains***

Chris: Yeah yeah I know life sucks now get voting!

***Confessionals***

**Josh: This is for dianne!**

**Elsa: I dont work with Spies**

**Steven: Vic Mantova My butt!**

**Kevin: I will break you**

**Katrina: So long Sherwood!**

**Sherwood: Part of the plan**

**Bianca: Goodbye And Good Riddance**

***End Confessionals***

Chris: Okay so the contestants safe are... Elsa!

***Elsa Catches her marshmallow***

...Josh!

Josh: Yes! ***Catches Marshmallow***

Chris: Bianca!

Bianca: Thank you!

Chris: Steven, Although yiur performance sucked!!!

Steven: Suure...

***Gets hit with a bag of Marshmallows***

Chris: Aaaand Sherwood!!!

Kevin: Oh no!!

Sherwood: Oh yes!

Chris: That leaves Katrina and Kevin! and with a vote of 5 the loser is... Katrina!

Kevin: Awww...

Katrina: Whatever... I knew you would all vote me! But be warned... There is an evil force that is amongst you! ***Slides the disc to Kevin without anyone noticing***

***Camera moves to Katrina being put inside***

Chris: Any last words smarty pants?

Katrina: I think Ive said enough!! Do it!

Chef: My pleasure!

***Chef hits Katrina with the meatball launcher, closes the door and spims her out of the game!**

Chris: So glad to have you back Chef! With 6 Contestants will the drama dial down? Oh I hope not! Stay tuned to see who will be out of here next time on Total... Drama.. OWASAKI ISLAND!

**And there goes another one. and btw Vic Mantova is a made up character. I just needed to find something Elsa and Steven would agree on and Vic sounded like a good name. Hope you enjoyed and be prepared for the final 6!! And sorry to the Creator of Katrina! but she was more of a game changer player.**

**Votes**

**Elsa: Katrina**

**Bianca: Katrina**

**Kevin: Sherwood**

**Sherwood: Katrina**

**Katrina: Sherwood**

**Steven: Katrina**

**Josh: Katrina**

**Final Votes**

**Katrina: 5**

**Sherwood: 2**

**Eliminated: Gracie, Jake, Zach, Lillian, Hannah, Drew, Eli, Hudson, Dianne, Katrina**


	13. Episode 10: The Christacular Race!

**The camera opens up to Chris standing next to the campfire***

Chris: Previously on Total Drama Owasaki Island! Our final 7 Competitors got to meet a fan favorite! Chef!! Some got alomg with him, some did not.. *Coughs* Kevin! They had one goal: Survive His fury! And they failed miserably *Laughs* Man! I wanna go back to that!!! *Rewinds the video to Steven getting hit all 3 times* HA! Amazing!! Anyways, Kevanca is gone, but Sherwanca is in! as Sherwood and Bianca tied the knot! And Kevin will soon cry alot!!! At the end, Kevin was the last one standing, but due to a "Malfunction" Sherwood was given the stay at the Winner's Mansion! and Katrina was finally given the exit we have been waiting on! We got 6 left! We are running thin! Who Will move on! Will Sherwanca Last? or Will Kevanca revive? These things ate to be found out here on Total... Drama... OWASAKI ISLAND!!!

**The intro music comes and goes, and I published it at the beginning of the season for detail, Check it out***

The camera them moves to Sherwood, Throwing everything around to find the "Disc"

Sherwood: Where... Is that... DISC!!!!

**Confessionals***

**Sherwood: I HAVE to find that disc! If Bianca gets a hold of it, The plan is as good as gone! And I am not going to be outwitted by some dorky Ignorant fool! I am talking about you Kevin!!**

**Kevin: I bet right now Sherwood is looking for that disc! And I bet he will end up not finding it! Cuz this guy has it!! I found out about it this morning when I was searching for my wallet.. I think I left it in the Mansion from the last time I was in it**

**Sherwood: I even snagged the punks Wallet from his bed to see if he had it last night when he was sleeping! Just his lousy ID with a *Chuckles* Very ridiculous Photo! *Laughs very hard* OH MAN Just look at that face!!**

***End Confessionals***

Sherwood is still slinging stuff around trying to find the disc, then he realizes the door to the editing room is open*

Sherwood: Maybe its in here...

Sherwood walks into the room and looks in the disc basket

Sherwood: Best of Mal... Wrong Villain... Gwuncan vs Gwent... Way outdated... Chef' Costume party? Dont make me puke!! *Notices a disc saying "Detective Josh: The Truth of the Celebs" on it* My my.. What is this!

Sherwood plays the disc and it goes back to when Josh was trying to find secrets between Elsa and Steven, And the clip gets to the point where Elsa spills about them dating"

Elsa: Look I dont want to talk about how Steven and I used to date!

**Fast Forward*****Josh: I wont tell!**

Sherwood: *snickers and evil laugh*

**Confessionals***

**Sherwood: Okay.. So I did not find the disc... but I do have something that will keep me here a bit longer! Im not using it on Josh... He is not a problem at the moment... Like I said from the beginning... Elsa is too bold! So I need to throw her out! Although I might have to throw Josh under the bus. Just cant be so sure who you can trust nowadays am I right?? Plus I am getting tired of not being able to sleep from Elsa and Steven Arguing 24/7!!**

**Flashback***

**The Camera heads to the night Bianca won the rock climbing challenge, where Sherwood is struggling to sleep trying to cover his ears**

**Steven: Haha! It was sooo Hilarious to see you hangin there!! Man PRICELESS!!**

**Elsa: Oh yeah.. well it was fun to see you get Mauled by a Deer.. a DEER!!! what would your fans do if they realised that Steven Orland got Mauled by a Passive Creature! They would dump you and then theyd crawl to me!**

**Steven: NO ONE WOULD EVER CRAWL TO YOU!!!**

**Elsa: We will see about that! Once I WIN!!**

***The camera shows Kevin and Josh also not being able to sleep, and the camera even goes to Katrina trying to crack the code with an irritated face, Bianca even struggled and threw a pillow to her face***

***End of Flashback***

**Sherwood: So for now...Elsa.. and maybe Steven Next!!**

***End Confessionals***

The Camera moves to The outdoors, where Bianca is just staring at the mansion,

Bianca: I hope Sherwood is having fun...

Kevin: Ohh I bet he is...

Bianca: Im sorry was I speaking to you!!!

Kevin: No.. but I...*Bianca interrupts*

Bianca: Then CRAM IT!!

Kevin: Look! Just Listen!! Sherwood is playing you!!!

Bianca: Oh great... Now you as well... Katrina really persuaded you didnt she...

Kevin: Look Its true!!! I have the ...

Bianca: Dont Try to convince me to be on your side since Katrina is gone!! You hurt me Kevin! and whatever happened bewteen us is Done! Besides... I am with Sherwood now!

Kevin: Wait.. YOUR DATING HIM!

Bianca: Yeah.. Because He doesnt Hold Grudges like you do!!!! Sorry.. But you need to move on...

Kevin: I.. *Sniffles* FINE

**Kevin starts crying and runs off in tears********

**Confessionals***

**Bianca: What is his deal!!! first he is mad and all of a sudden he is trying to persuade me to go against Sherwood! Is there something I missed??**

**Kevin*Crying* I Cant believe she is Dating him!! Its officially over!!! No!!! I can still get her back! With this Disc!! But how!**

***End Confessionals***

The camera moves to Kevin still running off, and then bumping into Josh

Josh: Woah Little guy! Be careful!!

Kevin: Oh.*Sniffles*. Sorry...

Josh: Are you okay man?

Kevin: No! Bianca and I are done! and She is with Sherwood!

Josh: Yikes!! Sorry dude!

Kevin: No... Its Sherwood who is going to be sorry! He is the one who split us up!

Josh: Woah Now.. Sherwood Is not the type of guy who would do that!

Kevin: YOU TOO???

**Kevin gets up and runs off***

Josh: gee.. Poor Guy...

**Confessionals***

**Kevin: Its over... Everyone around me is wrapped around Sherwood's finger... Even Chef!! Katrina was the only person I could Rely on but she is gone now! I have to win this Challenge! Or get Josh to win, so I can let him see the disc! I would say Bianca but she would just crush the disc... or throw a bomb at it...**

**Josh: Look Im not going to completely Isolate Kevin! He was set up by Katrina: Im sure I can convince him that Sherwood isnt a bad guy!**

***End Confessionals***

**_The camera moves to Elsa and Steven_**

Elsa: Steven We still need to talk!

Steven: Why would I ever want to talk to you!! Youd probably just say how better you are than me.. which is not true by the way...

Elsa: You have yo hear me out! This is serious!!!

**Confessionals***

**Elsa: I really feel guilty for telling Josh about me and Steven's past! So Im just trying to tell him now to get it over with! Either way.. he yells at me at the end result... If he was not so Egotistical I would still be with him...****Steven: What does she have to say that is Soo Important! *Gasps* Is she starting to like me again!! No no no!! Not a chance! She hates me.. and I hate her!.. I think**..

**End Confessionals***

Steven: Make it quick... And as serious as you say it is...

Elsa: Trust me it is.. Back from yesterda...Chris interrupts with the intercom

Chris: Campers! Meet me down at the bay of the Island Prontoroonio!!

Steven: Welp.. Times up! See you around Loser!!

Elsa: UGH...

**Confessionals***

**Elsa: *Sarcastically* Perfect timing Chris...**

**Chris Intercom: I know! I am notarized for that!**

**Steven: I think I hate her... She may not like me... Or does she not hate me but not like me! Or do i Like her and her hate me!! OH NO DO I LIKE HER!!!!**

***End Confessionals****

**_The campers are walking to the bay and Steven is met up with Sherwood_**

Steven: Oh hey Sherwood

Sherwood: Whats up

Steven: Nothin much.. Im just confused about Elsa.. She is acting strange...

Sherwood: I know.. its like she is starting to care about you...

Steven: Yeah since when does that happen

Sherwood: I dont know.. I think its ever since She told Josh you two used to date!

Steven: WAIT WHAT?!

Sherwood: Yeah I know...Josh spread the news to me... Guess a fan cant hold his mouth...

Steven: Ohhhh ELSA IS SO DEAD!!

Sherwood: Wait so what Josh said is true...

Steven: Its none of your business

Sherwood: Its kinda everyone's... its out there dude

Steven: *Sighs* Fine we did...

Sherwood: what happened?

Steven: Fame is what happened... We just grew apart as we got more famous... and sometimes I kinda feel like I missed an Oppurtunity... I mean.. An Oppurtunity to grow faster Without her! Its me that made her famous...

Sherwood: Ooookay...

**Confessionals***

**Steven: Im furious that Josh Is telling everyone about Me and Elsa! But I am WAY more furious that Elsa even said anything!!! Elsa is soo gonna pay!**

**Sherwood: There is definitely more than what he is telling... I can see he is starting to like her back.. Plus I already knew they dated... There was a Disc Called "The Story of Steven and Elsa" I found trying to look for that disc... THE DISC!!**

***End Confessionals***

**_Camera moves back to Steven and Sherwood*_**

Sherwood: well.. I would go talk to her about it... and please.. Dont yell!!! I have been restless with you two arguing!

Steven: Well sorry.. Yelling is just a habit.. since she clearly doesnt hear me well...

Sherwood: Just dont.. Got it?

Steven: Fine...

The contestants are all at the bay where Chef and Chris are at

Bianca: Hey you!

Sherwood: Hey doll face!

Kevin: *Sighs*

Sherwood looks over at Kevin then noticed something in his pocket.. its the disc! Sherwood gasps

**_Confessionals*_**

**_Kevin: I still cant believe Bianca is with him! At the same time.. I can.. He is good!_**

**_Sherwood: ALL THIS TIME THAT LITTLE RODENT HAD THE DISC!!! I stayed up ALL NIGHT!!! I gotta get that from him without Bianca around... Though Bianca is going to be around me alot since we are "Dating" Now... this could be a problem!_**

**_*End Confessionals*_**

Chris: Ewwww! I hate romance!!

Josh: Why? Because you got rejected all the time growing up???

Everyone laughs, even Chef but Chris Stares at Chef and he stops laughing*

Chris: Oh you think your so funny huh? well Just wait til you see this next challenge!!! Then I will be laughing.. at your pain!!!

Josh: Dang learn to take a joke man...

Chris: Anyways! Today's challenge is going to be a race around the Island!

Sherwood: Didnt we already do that as a night Challenge?

Chris: We did.. but this one is a little different... because you will have 3 different parts... As you will be paired up with someone on the way!

Bianca: OOH I choosd Sherwood!

Chris: Do you really think I am letting you choose? While your at it I might as well Just Be nice to you all for the rest of the season!!! I am Choosing! *Chef brings a TV Screen* With this I will randomly choose... but before that... I will show the route you will need to go! This is based off of Don's Season he had... but since he decided to quit on me.. I figured id add some twists and serious Booby Traps!! First, You will need to race to the top of Mt. Owasaki to get the next tip, the first pair to get through All of the Checkpoints wins immunity!

Steven: So 2 people are safe?

Chris: Yes.. Oh and to keep to Don's Ridiculous standards..

Josh: Dont you mean "Ridonculous?"

**_Everyone laughs again_**

Chris: Can it jokester! As I was saying, in his series the last team to arrive was eliminated.. so with that said... at the end of the night Only 4 Campers will be staying!!!

**_Everyone gasps_**

Josh: Oh dang!!!

**Confessionals***

**Steven: If I am teamed with Elsa... or Josh... I am going to lose!! If I am with Kevin.. Well.. He isnt athletic so we will lose.. All I have to hope im teamed with is Bianca and Sherwood... Preferrably Sherwood!**

**Kevin: I think I still have hope! If someone is teamed with me they wouldnt risk themselves being out with me! I mean.. Its either risk getting me out or Win a Million... Their Call!**

**Sherwood: As much As I hate to say it... I need to be teamed with Kevin, I need to snag that disc off of him without Bianca Noticing!!! though Im sure wed lose due to his lack of athleticism**

***End Confessionals***

Chris: But as I was saying... Time to select the teams!!

Chris presses a button and the Wheel on the screen starts spinning

Chris: Team 1 will have... Bianca and Sherwood!

Bianca: YES!!

Sherwood: Dang i... I mean Woohoo!!

Chris: Team 2 will be... *The screen stops on Josh's and Kevin's face

...Josh and Kevin!

Josh: We got this little dude!

Kevin: *Still down and depressed* Yeah.. Sure

Chris: So mathematically that leaves...

Elsa: What?!

Steven: NO NO NO!!!

Elsa: NOT A CHANCE!!!

Steven: Never in a MILLION YEARS!!!!!

Chris: Maybe not in a Million Years.. But what about for A Million Bucks???

Steven and Elsa's eyes widen...

Steven: Fine.. But she better not get in the way...

Elsa: Best stay out of mine...

Chris Interrupts

Chris: For the love of god be quiet!!! Dang!! Anyways.. When I blow the horn it mea..Sherwood interrupts

Sherwood: What about Kevin's Disadvantage???

Chris: Oh yeah thanks for reminding me! Kevin.. As a penalty for the whole "GPS" scandal you had Katrina do... You get a 3 minute Delay... same goes for your teammate

Steven: That is what you get you snitch!!

Elsa: Snitch.. for what??

Steven: You will see...Snitch...

Elsa: Imma snitch too?!

**Confessionals***

**Elsa: Snitch for What???? Gasps JOSH!!! I CANT BELIEVE HE TOLD!!! HE IS SOO GONE!!!**

**Sherwood: Sorry Josh.. I gotta do what I gotta do.. Its just business!**

**Josh: I think being paired with Kevin was a big mistake...**

**The camera pauses and Chris shows up**

Chris: Wow alot of Drama and The Challenge hasnt even started yet! I Love it!!! Will Kevin be able to convince Josh about Sherwood? and will Elsa and Steven be able to settle their differences? Stay tuned as we return to... Total... Drama... Owasaki Island!!

**_Advertisement*_**

**_Hey guys its iiNuked, and Before I put in the ad I am letting you know that I put in the intro to this season.. its on Chapter 3! Anyways here is the commercial of the chapter!_**

**_They have been on a Film Lot_**

**_They have been on an Air Plane_**

**_They have been on a completely fake Island..._**

**_Now they must compete... On a Volcano!!!_**

**_Follow Isanity03 on a journey where Chris McClean brings in a new cast to survive for 1 Million Dollars! The tension will be heated up.. Literally! Find out who will prevail on Total... Drama.. VOLCANO ISLAND!!!_**

**_-Total Drama Volcano Island by Isanity03-_**

**_*End Advertisement*_**

**_The camera fades to Chris getting ready to blow the horn to start the race_**

Chris: Alrighty Campers! Are you ready!!

Bianca: Lets do this!!!

Chris: Okay! *Blows horn* GO!!!

Everyone except Josh and Kevin start running, and Bianca and Sherwood are getting the lead over Steven and Elsa

Elsa: Cmon Steven They have the lead!!

Steven: Do you think I dont see that?!

Elsa: You dont hardly see much but yourself!

Steven: Oh really because I see that you decided to tell Josh about us... YOU KNOW I Did not want anyone to know!!

Elsa: Look It was an accident Steven!

Steven: And so were we! Now shut it and lets go!!!!

The camera moves to Bianca and Sherwood who look concerned about Steven and Elsa

Bianca: Lets hope we dont turn out like them!

Sherwood: Huh.. Oh.. Yeah Totally!

Bianca: Are you okay?

Sherwood looks back at Kevin and Josh who are still waiting to go

Sherwood: Yeah.. Just fine!

**_Confessionals*_**

**_Sherwood: I gotta find a way to get that Disc off Kevin! If I trip him Bianca will just complain on how I hurt him and how "Hurting Others is wrong" Or if I try to snag the disc off of him she will grow suspicious! Plus also the fact that They are at a penalty makes them further behind me and I cant get to them! Or I could throw The challenge.. but that is Wayyy too risky, Especially with a Double instant elimination!! I cant let Kevin get away!!!_**

**_Bianca: Something doesnt seem right about Sherwood... Was Kevin and Katrina right about him? NAH! That is ridiculous..._**

**_*End Confessionals*_**

Bianca: Great! Lets go get that first tip!

Sherwood: Well we better hurry Elsa and Steven are gaining on us...

Bianca: Hmm... Lets go a shortcut!

Sherwood: Shortcut?

Bianca: Yeah! Kevin Showed me back when we aere a thing!

Sherwood: Well I guess he wasnt useless after all..

Bianca: He wasnt useless ever! He was just... unable to let things down... I was the same.. I kinda feel bad for yelling at him

Sherwood: I would say he kinda deserves it.. he did yell at you over the whole thing!

Bianca: You know what you're right! Plus I think Katrina Brainwashed him so much to where he thinks You are the reason! Aint that crazy or what!!

Sherwood: Pfft! Yeah totally crazy!!

**Confessionals***

**Sherwood: *Laughing so hard* Oh man!! She is soo wrapped around my finger!!! *Continues laughing til he falls***

***End Confessionals***

**_The camera moves over to Josh and Kevin_**

Josh: You best hope you got speed!

Kevin: Oh trust me I do! Did you not see me the last challenge?

Josh: I was too busy trying to save my own butt!

Kevin: Dont worry... I know a Shortcut to get to the top of Mt. Owasaki! I took Bianca there before the whole Sherwood thing went down..

Josh: For real what is your deal with Sherwood! I get he took your girl but I mean she kinda wasnt yours...

Kevin: Well Sherwood persuaded us to gi against eachother and I fell for it... I have it on this

**_Kevin Pulls out the disc and puts it back up_**

Josh: Well.. That disc could have anything on it...

Kevin: Then we have to win this challenge to watch it!

Josh: Yeah.. if we win...

Kevin: Trust me... I know how to get to this Mountain in no time!

Josh: Well if you told Bianca, then she woyld have done told Sherwood...

Kevin: Oh... Yeah... But dont worry! I have another shortcut that I have not told anyone

Josh: Not even Bianca?

Kevin: Yeah.. just in case if something were to go down between us... Who eould have thought that huh??

Josh: Uhh... Cool?

**_Confessionals*_**

**_Josh: Man... The kid has ALOT of Trust issues!!_**

**_Kevin: Sometimes Having Trust Issues can Really pay off! however mostly it sucks... *Sighs* Bianca_**

**_*End Confessionals*_**

Chris: Okay..You two can start in ...3...2...1...Chris blows a horn in their ears!! GO!!!!

Kevin: Follow me!!!

After Kevin Says this, he runs so fast leaving Josh behind...

Josh: Wa.. Wait Up!!!

**_The camera transitions back to Steven and Elsa_**

Elsa: Where did Sherwood and Bianca go?

Steven: Probably making out somewhere...

Elsa: Or they are way ahead of us..Because SOMEONE isnt going fast enough!!

Steven: Okay since when are as bossy as my Agent???

Elsa: Ever since you decided to cut us off over some stupid awards!

Steven: They arent stupid! They are a sign of success.. Something you dont have!!

Elsa: UGH.. I have the same amount of trophies as you! If you were nit full of yourself you would recognize!!

Steven: Well If you had not told about us being a thing We wouldnt be having this conversation!!

Elsa: What does that have to do with any thing!

Steven: It doesnt.. I am just very furious about it!

Elsa: That is what I was trying to talk to you about it... To apologize for saying anything!

Steven: You?! Apologize? Since when??

Elsa: Well the thing is that somehow i still ha...

Steven interrupts

Steven: Hold that thought! There is the mountain

Elsa: And there is Sherwood and Bianca!!

**_The camera temporarily shows Bianca and Sherwood running up the mountain and moves to back to Steven and Elsa_**

Steven: Man.. they are way up there!!!

Elsa: Run like the Paparazzi is after you!

Steven: Only youd run from your fans.. I actually care about them...

Elsa: Ugh...Okay then.. imagine them two are Vic Mantova and HIS wife taking YOUR Award!!

Steven gasps

Steven: OH NO THEY DONT!!! DONT TOUCH MY TROPHIES!!!!

Steven runs up very quickly

Elsa: I guess thats one way to hold him down

**_Josh and Kevin are also now at the mountain and are right behind Steven and Elsa,_**

Josh: Wow you really did have a shortcut didnt you?

Kevin: Well what can I say? When your alone you have time to explore

Josh: Dude... that is just sad...

Kevin: I know...

Bianca: Sherwood they are gaining on us

Sherwood: What?! Even Josh and Kevin!!

Bianca: Floor it Lets go!!!

**_Steven runs up and tackles Sherwood_**

Sherwood: Hey! Whats the Deal Man!!!

Steven: DONT... TOUCH MY TROPHIES!!!

Sherwood: WHAT TROPHIES!!

Bianca: Sherwood!!!

Elsa: Steven That's enough let go!!!

**_Confessionals*_**

**_Elsa: Okay... maybe reminding Steven about Vic was probably. a bad idea_**

**_Steven: VIC AINT TOUCHING ANY OF MY BABIES!! NONE OF EM!!_**

**_Sherwood: Okay.. Steven and Elsa Gotta go!!! Who would have though that I would get BIT by a singer???_**

**_*End Confessionals*_**

**_The camera moves to Steven and Sherwood wrangling with eachother, with Elsa and Bianca trying to remove them from eachother, then Josh and Kevin run past them_**

Josh: Ha! Sucks for them!!

Kevin: I know right!

Bianca: Great! now Kevin and Josh are ahead! all because YOUR partner decided to tackle Sherwood

Elsa: How did you know me and Sreven Used to be writing partners!!

Bianca: I Meant about the challenge! And you were???

Steven: SERIOUSLY ELSA?!!!

Elsa: Oh.. Sorry...

Sherwood: For real get off!!!!!

**_Steven and Sherwood get off of eachother and they start racing up the mountain_**

**_*Confessionals*_**

**_Elsa: I really thought she meant about me and Steven as writing partners! Ugh!_**

**_Steven: Can that woman ever learn to keep her mouth shut! I might as well tell her that I like her if we are opening up! I mean! Pfft Me.. Date her... Please... *Sighs* I think I made a mistake_**

**_*End Confessionals*_**

**_The camera moves to Josh and Kevin who reach the top of the mountain with Chef, Who is dressed like Isaac Newton.._**

Josh: Whats with the Founding Father Outfit...

Kevin: That isnt A founding father.. its Isaac Newton you dimwit!!

Josh: What?!

Kevin: Sorry.. Didnt mean to call you that!

**_Confessionals*_**

**_Josh: Wouldnt have thought kevin to be the "Insulting" type..._**

**_Kevin: I really didnt mean to call him a dimwit! I just Hate when people dont know their history facts! Founding Father.. please... Isaac was Wayyy before their times.._**

**_*End Confessionals*_**

Chef growls out of anger and then wears his glasses to read the clue

Chef: What Comes up must come down...

Josh: Thats it???

Chef: Does it look like I wanna be up here reading this!

Kevin: Josh! We have to go back down!!!!

Josh: Why would we... Ohh.. Hehe What comes up must come down... I get it

Kevin facepalms

Kevin: Wait.. how do we go down without just jumping...

Chris: That is where use these piles of junk behind Chef.. You gotta build a sled to get down. But id be careful... there are some traps in those piles!

Josh: Sweet lets build... we can just grab this Piece of metal and slide down

Kevin: We need something that will protect us as well.. and that wont give us enough speed

Josh: Ugh.. fine!

**_Confessionals*_**

**_Josh: I really wanna help the guy, but he is a serious pefectionist_**

**_Kevin: I know it looks like it being bossy but I need to do whatever it takes to get first! Because once I show Josh he can help me!! Although if it is a History challenge.. he might not be helpful at all!_**

**_*End Confessionals*_**

**_The camera moves to Josh and Kevin building a bigger and faster Sled. The other 4 show up_**

Bianca: Whats the next clue...

Elsa: Isnt it obvious.. we build a sled.. lets go Steven

Steven: Fine.. Bossy much!

Chef: What comes up must come down...

Sherwood: Easy... We slide down...

Steven and Elsa start making their Sled, but Elsa is doing all the work..

Elsa: Are you going to help?!

Steven: And help you? Why would i?

Elsa: Just shut up and.. *While she is arguing with Him she gets zapped by one of the traps*

Steven: Haha! Step aside and let me do the work!

**_While digging for pieces he gets a bearclaw to the hand_**

Steven: OWWW! NOT AGAIN!!

Elsa: Ha! Take that!

Steven: Just shut up and build!

**_The camera switches to Josh and Kevin again_**

Josh: Kevin we should really hurry...Bianca and Sherwood are catching up!

Kevin: I know Im trying here... Hand me the Metal Sheet!

Josh: Got ya

**_Just before reaches in, Kevin notices something_**

Kevin: JOSH DONT!!

Josh: You just told me to!

Kevin: I know but ita rigged with a bomb

Josh: Huh.. guess it is... but that is the only sheet here!

Kevin: I can defuse it real quick.. I got an idea!

**_The camera moves to Bianca and Sherwood who had finishes their sled... it is a piece of cardboard with wheels. and a steering wheel.._**

Sherwood: I think this will do...

Bianca: Its gonna have to!

Sherwood: Hold on!

**_Bianca holds on to Sherwood and they ride down the hill.. Meanwhile, Steven and Elsa are finished with theirs... Its a dish satellite as a sled_**

Elsa: Lets go!!!

Steven: Can you please stop being so bossy!!!

Elsa: Do you wanna be eliminated!!!

Steven: No?

Elsa: Then can it and get on!

**_Steven and Elsa start sliding down leaving Josh and Kevin_**

Josh: Okay dude We HAVE TO GO!!! They are ahead

Kevin: Okay.. just one more touch.. and Done!!!

**_The camera shows a giant Car based sled with a hood and roof to protect them_**

Kevin: You know what they say... the bigger they are.. the harder they are...

Josh: Huh?

Kevin: Oh nevermind! Just get in!

Josh: Fine...

**_They get in their "Sled" and they roll down... The camera shows Sherwood and Bianca racing down_**

Bianca: YES! WE HAVE THE LEAD!!

**_A pole pops up in their way and they and they barely dodge_**

Sherwood: Phew that was close!

Bianca: I know right!

**_The camera then shows Steven and Elsa_**

Steven: Cmon Lean forward

Elsa: I AM!

Steven: Oh yeah.. your just light!!

Elsa: Yeah.. Like a feather!!

**_They look at eachother and start to blush then Elsa then notices the pole in their path!_**

Elsa: LOOK OUT!

Steven: Hang on!! Imma... WE CANT STEER!!!

Elsa: HOW DID YOU FORGET TO GET A STEERING WHEEL!!

Steven: WE WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE MAKING CARS.. THEY WERE SLEDS-

**_As soon as he says this Elsa looks back and notices Josh and Kevin im their car.._**

Elsa: Just sleds huh???

Steven: JUST SHUTUP AND LEAN YOUR FEATHER WEIGHT BODY TO THE RIGHT

**_They both lean to the right and barely dodge the pole..._**

Elsa: YES WE ARE STILL ALIVE!!

Steven: Yeah.. Great job!!... I mean uh... pfft we were lucky!

**_*Confessionals*_**

**_Elsa: Okay first I see the Steven I dated.. then he leaves and I end up with the Steven I hate... Can he make up his mind! *Gasp* Does he like me again!_**

**_Steven: Okay I admit I am growing feelings for Elsa... But I need to hold them off til after the show...I cant have her as a distraction... But man I miss seeing her smile Honestly... Man I really did make a big mistake!_**

**_*End Confessionals*_**

**_The camera moves to Kevin and Josh who are falling behind_**

Josh: KEVIN LOOK OUT FOR THA...

Kevin and Josh run through the pole like it was paper

Kevin: See? That is reconstructed steel at its finest!

Josh: Great! But how are we going to get ahead of them!

Kevin: Oh that is when we get ready for blast off! Buckle up!

Kevin buckles up with his seatbelts he installed

Josh: Seriously? You added Seatbelts!

Kevin: Gotta have some protection! Now hold on!

Kevin grabs a button and presses it, making the car go extremely fast and zooms by Everyone

Bianca: WHAT?!

Sherwood: How is that Even fair!!!

**_The camera heads back to Josh and Kevin who are still driving, even past the tip, making chef dive for cover_**

Josh: How do you stop this thing?!!!

Kevin: Uh i.. Kinda forgot that part!!!

The camera shows Chris at the Bonfire

Chris: Where the heck are they???

**_He uses some binoculars and sees Josh and Kevin Driving towards him and he screams!_**

... TAKE COVER!!!

**_He dives as Josh and Kevin drive off the cliff and land in the water_**

Josh: Oh thank god!!

its over!

Kevin: Yeah... I made a bi...

**_Before Kevin could finish the car explodes from underneath them and they get blasted on the rug at the bonfire_**

Chris: Wow... that looked dangerous.Not that I care ... But anyways.. Congrats you two... You both win Immunity!!

Kevin: But how... we did not even see the next tip!

Chris: Well you are here arent you???

Kevin: We will take it!!!

**_*Confessionals*_**

**_Kevin: Like I said... anything to get ahead on Sherwood!_**

**_Josh: Okay... for a kid like him... HE IS FLIPPING AWESOME!_** **_and at the same time, kinda scary_**

**_*End Confessionals*_**

**_The camera moves to Bianca and Sherwood who are at the bottom of the hill_**

Sherwood: Chef... What the next tip?

Chef:JUST GO TO THE DANG BONFIRE!

Bianca: Sweet we got 1st place!

**_Chris Intercom: Kevin and Josh Got 1st Place!! its down to Sherwood and Bianca vs Steven and Elsa!!_**

Sherwood: Oh you got to be kidding me!!!

**_Steven and Elsa Slide to the bottom, but. continue to slide until they hit a bomb that launch them just a half a football field away from the bonfire_**

Elsa: YES WE ARE AHEAD!!!

Steven: Elsa I need to tell you something!

Elsa: Not now!! We need to win!

Steven: We got time just hear me out!

**_Steven grabs her arm as they stop just a couple feet from the Rug!_**

Elsa: Make it quick!

Steven: Look I know I have been sooo rude to you over the years since our breakup... And I know you dont here this from me alot and I just gotta say... I am sorry! I made a big mistake for taking fame over us! and I know you will never forgive me for it but I wish we could start over!

Elsa: *Gasps* Are you serious?

Steven: I am.. I realized after being with you today i made a big mistake leaving you... And I want to do our duet again!

Elsa: I.. I dont know what to say!

Steven: Will you please forgive me??? and start over?

Elsa: Come here you!

**_Elsa brings him in and they start making out_**

Chris: Eww! Literally? Right here... You guys do realize you have not finished the challenge yet..

**_Elsa and Steven stop making out, and as soon as they do they see Sherwood and Bianca speeding towards them_**

Sherwood: DIVE!!!

Elsa: GO!!!

**_All 4 of them dive and make the rug!_**

Chris: Huh... looks like we have a tough call here... Give me some time to review this

**_*Confessionals*_**

**_Steven: Great.. I think I costed us the challenge.. At least I won Elsa back though!_**

**_Sherwood: If I am eliminated I swear..._**

**_*End Confessionals*_**

**_The time goes night and all of the contestants are at the bonfire as chris arrives with the tie results, Josh and Kevin have Marshmallows, Bianca and Sherwood are holding hands. So are Elsa and Steven_**

Chris: Okay after further review and a very thorough look. It seems that Sherwood and Bianca landed just a millisecond before Steven and Elsa, So they get spots to the Final Four

**_Chris throws them their Marshmallows as they cheer and hug for relief_**

Bianca: Yes!

Sherwood: Oh thank god!

Kevin: Dang it!

Chris: So that means you face suckers are out!

Elsa: NOOO!

Steven: I am so sorry Elsa! It was my fault!!

Elsa: Its okay at least we have eachother!

Bianca: Awww

Chris: Ewww!

**_The camera shows Elsa and Steven in the Spin of Shame_**

Chris: Your not even a bit mad you both lost? due to eachother?

Elsa: Not really..

Steven: Besides we dont need the million.. We already we make that. and I cant wait to tell our execs that we are a duo so we can start making music together!

Chris: Yeah..about that... At the beginning of the season Both of your Record Execs made a bet of whoever lost first would have to give up their contracts and stop Making music! Soo since you both are out at the same time... You both are Fired!!!

Steven: WHAT?!

Elsa: WAY TO GO STEVEN!! If You didnt cost us the challenge we wouldnt be here!!

Steven: SERIOUSLY!!! I BLAME YO

**_Before he could finish what he is saying, Chris launches them out of the spin of shame,_**

Chris: Man I love breaking teen love! We are left with 4! Who will make it to the final 3? We will see next time in.. Total... Drama ... OWASAKI ISLAND!!!

**_MAN! That was a great episode! and to Mistress Mysterious I am sorry I cut Both of your Characters... but I had bigger plans with the other 4... However..I really enjoyed writing the lines for Steven and Elsa! Steven Especially! Honestly writing their Drama was my favorite part of this season! and I wanted to keep who was better than who off and twist things up to make them like they always tie But Please dont stop reading because they are gone! anyways.. here is our updated Elimination order..._**

**_Eliminated: Gracie, Jake, Zach, Lillian, Hannah, Drew, Eli, Hudson, Dianne, Katrina, Steven, Elsa_**


	14. TDPAS Cast Reveal

**Hey Guys and Girls its iiNuked and I have a very important announcement...**

**As you all may know, I have given yall some time to vote who you want in Total Drama Pahkitew All-Stars. And since we are at the final 4, It is time to close the voting...**

**And I was originally ****announce who was in on the finale but I had alot of PM's It would have been so much to count, plus It was anonymous on some characters...****So without further or do, Lets see who has made a spot on TDPAS!!!!**

**From the Original TDI**

**1\. Courtney**

**2\. Heather**

**3\. Duncan**

**4\. Ezekiel (I was amazed to see this)**

**From TDROTI**

**1\. Scott**

**2\. Dakota (Human, Daddy paid for surgery c;)**

**3\. Jo**

**4\. Lightning**

**Now TDPI**

**1\. Sky**

**2\. Dave**

**3\. Max (Why tho...)**

**4\. ****Shawn**

**And Lastly from this current season TDOI (Sorry if your OC wasnt put in)**

**1\. Josh**

**2\. Sherwood**

**3\. Kevin**

**4\. Bianca (Wow... legit the final 4 XD)**

**So if your characters were on Owasaki Island and didnt make it im sorry.. It wasnt my choice..**

**.****I have the teams already decided but Im not revealing them until the season premieres. I dont wanna spoil too much.. but Those are the 16 who made it! I am going to enjoy setting them up...**

**Anyways I am also sorry The next episode has not been completed yet.. I have been having problems via Devices.. my phone can barely run the app (Plus apparently I dont get PMs and I cant send them..) And My computer is garbage as well... So I am trying to do what I can to finish this off... So stay with me.. dont croak on meh now!!!!**

**Anyways.. Once it is posted.. enjoy the final 4!!**

**_Cast_**

**_Courtney_**

**_Duncan_**

**_Heather_**

**_Ezekiel_**

**_Scott_**

**_Dakota_**

**_Jo_**

**_Lightning_**

**_Sky_**

**_Dave_**

**_Max_**

**_Shawn_**

**_Josh_**

**_Sherwood_**

**_Bianca_**

**_Kevin_**


End file.
